


Unsterbliche Partie - Zugzwang (Bonus)

by TheTypewriter



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014), X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTypewriter/pseuds/TheTypewriter
Summary: Ein Flug nach Paris. Zwei Männer, die ein Krieg trennte und ein weiterer wieder vereint. Und die Erkenntnis, dass die Wahrheit ans Licht kommt. Immer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Schon während ich diese Filmszenen im Kapitel „Schwarz“ der „Unsterblichen Partie“ aus Eriks Sicht verarbeitet habe, reifte der Wunsch, den Teil noch einmal aus Charles' Perspektive zu lesen. Und nachdem mich mehrere Rückmeldungen darin bestätigt haben, habe ich mich hingesetzt und dieses Special samt Fortsetzung geschrieben.
> 
> Ich empfehle übrigens ausdrücklich, sich den Titelsong in der Version vom Soundtrack von „Sucker Punch“ anzuhören!

_Your head'll collapse  
But there's nothing in it  
And you'll ask yourself  
  
Where is my mind?_  
  
Pixies: _Where is my mind?_ (1988)  
  
  
Seinen absoluten Tiefpunkt erreichte Charles Francis Xavier 30.000 Fuß über dem Boden.   
Er hatte eben schon immer ein Talent für Dramatik gehabt. Anders war sein Absturz nicht zu erklären. Oder das mit Erik.  
  
Das kleine Flugzeug erbebte unter ihm, wie im Griff eines unsichtbaren Riesen, der es wie ein Spielzeug schüttelte. Das hässliche Knirschen von sich verbiegendem Metall erfüllte den Innenraum so laut, dass es sogar die Turbinen übertönte, deren Dröhnen einen Ton erreicht hatte, der sein Trommelfell zu zerreißen schien. Und Charles musste sich nicht umdrehen und ins Cockpit sehen, um zu wissen, was das schrille Piepen bedeutete.  
Sie stürzten ab.   
Eriks magnetische Kräfte nahmen Hank jede Kontrolle über die Maschine und brachten sie zum Absturz.  
Das sollte ihm Angst machen. Verdammt, er sollte panisch werden! Erik anbrüllen, ihn anflehen, von dem Flugzeug abzulassen, mit dem er sie geradewegs in den Tod schicken würde, wenn er es nicht losließ!  
Stattdessen fühlte Charles … nichts.   
Sagte nichts.   
Tat nichts.  
Stand nur da, direkt vor ihm, die zitternden Hände noch immer im dunklen Stoff seines Hemds vergraben. Er spürte die Wärme von Eriks Körper unter seinen Fingern. Seltsam. Eigentlich hätte er erwartet, dass er kalt sein würde. Eiskalt, wie seine Stimme.   
Irgendein seltsam verwirrter Teil seines Gehirns registrierte eine weitere Information, die ihm die Geruchsrezeptoren seiner Nase lieferten. Ein leicht chemischer Gestank, vielleicht Bleichmittel, der von dem Stoff ausging, den vor Erik noch niemand auf seiner Haut getragen hatte. Es war nicht sein Geruch. Nicht der Geruch, den Charles irgendwo in seinem Verstand archiviert hatte, sauber verpackt und beschriftet, als würde er ihn in Zukunft noch einmal brauchen. Einer Zukunft, die es wahrscheinlich niemals geben würde.  
Charles löste seinen verkrampften Griff.  
Und sah Erik an.  
Sah ihn einfach nur an.  
Den Mann, der an allem Schuld war. Der seine Familie zerstört hatte. Seinen Körper. Seine Vision einer friedlichen Welt für Menschen und Mutanten. Sein Herz. Einfach alles, was ihm jemals wichtig gewesen war. Und der jetzt auf ihn herabsah, als wäre er ein Fremder. Als hätte es die gemeinsamen Wochen vor zehn Jahren nie gegeben.  
Charles wünschte sich, es wäre so.  
  
„Emma. Azazel. Angel. Banshee …“, begann Erik erneut und jedes Wort fühlte sich wie ein Stoß vor die Brust an, der ihn rückwärts drängte, fort von ihm.  
Charles stolperte über irgendetwas, verlor den Halt und fiel nach hinten, landete unsanft in einem der Sessel. Hektisch streckte er die Hände aus, suchte nach Halt und krallte sich fest, sobald seine Finger helles Leder und glattes Holz fanden, während Eriks Worte wie Schläge auf ihn einhämmerten.  
„Mutanten, Brüder und Schwestern, alle tot!“  
Eriks Stimme durchdrang den Lärm schneidend und voller Zorn. Um ihn herum öffneten sich Schränke und Schubladen und ergossen ihren Inhalt in den Innenraum der Maschine. Flaschen, Gläser, Teller, selbst die Lampen, alles fiel scheppernd zu Boden und verteilte sich auf dem Teppich, während Erik aus dem Chaos aufragte wie eine Statue, riesenhaft und beinahe vollkommen still. Und es war verrückt, doch mit einem Mal fühlte Charles sich an damals erinnert. An die erste und einzige seiner Lektionen, die Erik angenommen hatte.  
Wut und Gelassenheit.  
Scheinbar hatte Erik es perfektioniert. Und ihm den Schmerz überlassen.  
In seinen Augen wohl ein fairer Tausch.  
„Unzählige weitere …“, fuhr Erik erbarmungslos fort. „Opfer von Experimenten. Abgeschlachtet. Wo warst du, Charles?! Wir hätten sie beschützen müssen!“  
Charles hörte seine Worte.   
Genau wie die Schreie von Hank, der immer wieder Eriks Namen rief.  
„Wo warst du, als deine eigenen Leute dich gebraucht haben? Du hast dich versteckt, zusammen mit Hank. Ihr habt euch selbst verleugnet.“  
Er hörte sie, doch sie erreichten seinen Verstand nicht. Nichts erreichte seinen Verstand. Nichts, außer dem Bild vor sich. Erik, der dastand und ihn mit dem gleichen Blick ansah, den er gehabt hatte, als er ihn damals am Strand von Kuba verließ. Diesem Blick, dem nichts als Kälte innewohnte. Dem Blick eines Monsters.  
Das Flugzeug machte einen weiteren heftigen Satz und Charles wurde zu Boden geschleudert. Hart traf sein linker Arm die Kante eines Tischs und der plötzliche Schmerz ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Und für einen absurden Moment wünschte er sich, Erik würde es zu Ende bringen. Das Flugzeug im Meer versenken und sie umbringen. Ihn töten. Ihn und jede Erinnerung, jedes verdammte Gefühl einfach töten.  
Erik tat es nicht.  
Stattdessen wurde das metallische Kreischen plötzlich leiser, beruhigte sich die bockende Maschine, verklang das Dröhnen, als Eriks Zorn so schnell verflog, wie er gekommen war.  
„Ihr habt uns alle im Stich gelassen.“  
Charles starrte ihn an. Sah in diese grauen Augen, in denen ein dunkles Gewitter tobte, das erst ihn und dann die ganze Welt zu verschlingen drohte. Mehr noch, für einen Moment meinte er, es wirklich zu spüren. Den eisigen Wind auf seinem Gesicht, das grelle Licht der Blitze auf seiner Netzhaut und den Regen, der ihn wie tausend Stiche traf.  
Es war zu viel.  
Charles wandte sich kraftlos ab, bevor er sich mühsam auf die Beine kämpfte und ins Cockpit wankte. Er spürte Eriks Blick auf sich beinahe so deutlich wie eine Berührung, doch er drehte sich nicht mehr um.   
Das Gefühl von Kälte blieb.  
  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Hank leise, als Charles sich neben ihm auf den Sitz für den Copiloten fallen ließ.  
Er warf einen knappen Blick auf den anderen Mutanten. Auf Hanks bleicher Stirn standen Schweißperlen und seiner Stimme haftete noch immer die Angst an, die er selbst nicht hatte fühlen können.  
Zumindest bis jetzt nicht.  
Er wandte sich ab. Erst jetzt spürte er, dass er zitterte.  
„Kann ich …“, setzte Hank erneut an. „… irgendwie helfen?“  
Charles' Blick zuckte zurück zu ihm und für einen kurzen Moment wollte er nichts weiter als ihn anschreien, doch die Sorge im Gesicht des anderen Mannes erstickte jedes Wort.   
Er schüttelte müde den Kopf und ließ sich tiefer in den Sitz sinken, vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, als könnte er die Welt damit aussperren. Seine rechte schmerzte noch immer. Pochte dumpf von dem Schlag, den er Erik im Pentagon verpasst hatte. Eriks Gesicht dagegen zeigte keine Spur des Angriffs. Aber so war es schließlich immer, nicht wahr? Erik lebte weiter, als wäre nichts gewesen. Und er selbst blieb mit dem Schmerz zurück.  
Ein wildes Lachen stieg wie bittere Galle in seinen Mund. Dass er ausgerechnet jetzt daran dachte.   
Er hatte die Kontrolle nicht verlieren wollen. Nicht dort, nicht vor ihm. Doch als sich die Türen des Aufzugs öffneten und er Erik zum ersten Mal nach neun Jahren wieder ins Gesicht sehen musste, ein Gesicht, das sich kein bisschen verändert hatte, war einfach alles aus ihm herausgebrochen. Wie ein Tsunami, der jeden klaren Gedanken, den er vielleicht noch gehabt hatte, überschwemmte, mit sich riss und nur Zerstörung hinterließ.  
Also hatte er zugeschlagen. Hatte beobachtet, wie Erik zu Boden ging, hatte den Schmerz, die Fassungslosigkeit, in seinem Blick gesehen. Zumindest für einen seligen Moment.  
Er hatte erwartet, dass er sich danach besser fühlte. Dass sein eigener Schmerz nachlassen würde, wenn er Eriks sah. Doch es wurde nicht besser. Genau wie gerade, als er vor Erik gestanden und ihn angeschrien hatte. Es wurde kein verdammtes bisschen besser. Nein, der Schmerz blieb. Während die Wut von seiner gnadenlos erstickt wurde.  
  
Charles schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Der zerstörerische Lärm war fort, dennoch war es in dem Flugzeug noch immer viel zu laut. Er hörte das wilde Piepen und Brummen der Geräte, die sich vor ihnen ausbreiteten, das Knacken des Funkgeräts, das Wummern der Turbinen. Und je stärker sich seine Sinne auf die Geräusche konzentrierten, desto lauter und durchdringender wurden sie, bis sie ihn ganz auszufüllen schienen, über seine Nervenbahnen direkt in sein Gehirn strömten und es ihm unmöglich machten, noch irgendeinen Sinn aus dem Chaos in seinem Kopf herauszufiltern.  
Als wäre ihm das heute schon einmal gelungen.  
„Charles …“  
Hanks Stimme bohrte sich wie eine Klinge in seinen Verstand und für einen Moment wurde der Schmerz so stark, dass Charles hilflos aufstöhnte. Trotzdem schüttelte er erneut den Kopf. Krallte die Hände hilflos in die Lehnen des Sitzes und schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste genau, was Hank sagen würde. Genau wie er wusste, dass er es nicht tun würde. Er konnte nicht zurück. Es waren nur wenige Meter, doch für ihn war jeder Millimeter, der ihn von Erik trennte, eine Erleichterung. Ein kleiner Funken Erlösung, den er nicht aufgeben würde.   
„Es geht mir gut“, presste er hervor und glaubte sich nicht einmal selbst. „Lass … lass mich einfach hier sitzen.“  
Er hörte Hank neben sich einatmen, erwartete einen neuen Versuch, ihn zu überreden. Der Mutant schwieg.  
  
Charles presste den Kopf gegen die Lehne, zwang sich dazu, weiter zu atmen. Ein und aus, immer wieder. Die unbestimmten Qualen in seinem Inneren ließen nicht nach.   
Genau wie der Hass auf sich selbst.  
Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass Erik ihn so sah. Er hatte nicht vor ihm brechen wollen, ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben wollen. Nicht schon wieder. Doch jedes Wort von ihm, jeder Blick, war ein weiterer Funke, der schließlich jeden seiner Vorsätze zu kalter Asche verbrannte, die ein Sturm in alle Richtungen zerstreute. Aber das sollte ihn wohl nicht mehr überraschen. Erik hatte das schließlich schon immer gut gekonnt.  
  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er es am Ende aushielt. Wie lange es dauerte, bis sich sein rasselnder Atem erst in ein leises Keuchen und schließlich in erstickte Schreie verwandelte, die seinen Hals in Flammen setzten. Es war laut, so laut! Genauso laut wie dort drin, in der Maschine, die ihn mit der Welt verband, mit dem Leid und dem Schmerz der ganzen Menschheit. Genauso laut wie in seinem Kopf, wenn er die Spritzen nicht nahm. So laut …!  
Charles fuhr heftig zusammen, als er eine Hand auf seinem Arm spürte und für einen Moment sicher war, dass es Erik war, der ihn berührte. Doch als er aufsah, schwebte Hanks Gesicht vor ihm. Der Mutant hatte sich die klobigen Kopfhörer auf die schmalen Schultern gezogen und sah ihn besorgt an.  
„Gehen Sie nach hinten. Ruhen Sie sich aus.“  
„Nein …“, gab Charles zurück und hatte das Gefühl, seine Stimme würde vollkommen vom Lärm um ihn herum verschluckt.  
„Charles, bitte.“  
Hanks Stimme klang verwaschen. Fast wie zuhause, wenn er ihm wieder in sein Bett helfen musste, weil Charles so besoffen war, dass er nicht einmal mehr stehen konnte.  
Trinken …  
Ja, vielleicht würde das helfen.  
Charles zwang sich zu einem Nicken, bevor er sich mühsam aus dem Sitz erhob.   
„Ich bin hier, falls Sie etwas brauchen“, sagte Hank und musterte ihn mit diesem mitleidigen Ausdruck, den Charles mehr als alles andere hasste und doch immer wieder ertragen musste. Von seinen Schülern. Von ihm. Von Logan. Einfach jedem, der sich noch an den Mann erinnerte, der er einmal gewesen war.   
Trotzdem nickte er erneut.  
Hank schenkte ihm noch ein gezwungenes Lächeln, bevor er die Kopfhörer wieder aufsetzte und sich den Instrumenten zuwandte.  
Charles sah an ihm vorbei nach draußen. Vor der Nase des kleinen Flugzeugs erstreckte sich die Welt in blau, weiß und grau, so hell, dass er kaum hinschauen konnte. Die Wolken, die sich zu allen Seiten zu riesenhaften Gebirgen auftürmten, hatten die Welt unter ihnen schon lange verschluckt. Schon seltsam, dass sie dazu in der Lage waren, handelte es sich doch um nichts anderes als Wasser und Luft. Und verdammt ungerecht, wenn man bedachte, wie unendlich viel schwerer es war, etwas so winziges wie eine Erinnerung verschwinden zu lassen.  
Seine Augen begannen zu brennen und Charles brauchte einen Moment, bis er den Grund dafür begriff. Er war dazu in der Lage. Als wohl einziger Mensch auf diesem Planeten, der sich unter der wattigen Wolkendecke verbarg, besaß er die Fähigkeit, Erinnerungen verschwinden zu lassen. Bei jedem Mutanten, jedem verdammten Menschen.  
Außer bei sich selbst.  
Er fragte sich, wie er es mit diesem Wissen, diesem _Schmerz_ , geschafft hatte, zu _ihm_ zu werden. Dem Mann, der Logan hierher geschickt hatte. Ihm selbst, wenn man dem Mutanten tatsächlich glaubte. _Professor X_.   
Charles hätte darüber gelacht, wenn ihm nicht zum Gegenteil zumute gewesen wäre.  
  
  
Als er in den Passagierbereich des Privatjets zurückkehrte, war Erik nicht mehr da. Automatisch suchten Charles' Augen nach den schmalen Holztüren im hinteren Teil des Flugzeugs, die in mehrere kleine Schlafkabinen und ein winziges Badezimmer führten. Aus keinem der Räume drang ein Geräusch heraus, das verraten könnte, in welchem Erik sich aufhielt.  
Charles riss den Blick von den Türen los. Es war egal, wo Erik war. Wichtig war nur, dass er nicht hier war, wo er ihn ansehen oder seine Stimme hören musste. An die er sich noch immer viel zu genau erinnerte und die er trotz allem manchmal vermisste.  
Er setzte sich in einen der breiten Ledersessel und ließ den Blick durch die Maschine schweifen. Während er vorne im Cockpit gewesen war, hatte jemand das Chaos, das Eriks Ausbruch hinterlassen hatte, beseitigt. Da Logan noch immer auf seinem Platz saß, vermutete er, dass es Erik selbst gewesen war. Kurz bewunderte er Logan dafür, dass er den anderen Mutanten dazu gebracht hatte. Ihm selbst war es nicht gelungen. Nein, das Chaos, das Erik in seinem Leben hinterlassen hatte, war immer noch da.  
Charles lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Es war absurd, wie selbstverständlich seine Gedanken noch immer um Erik kreisten. Wie tief die Furchen waren, die sie in seinen Verstand gegraben hatten. Und wie weh jeder einzelne von ihnen tat.  
Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, fiel sein Blick automatisch auf die Flasche, die vor ihm auf dem kleinen Tisch stand. Wenigstens sie hatte Eriks Ausraster heil überstanden.  
Er streckte eine Hand aus und zog sie zu sich. Er wollte nicht trinken. Er brauchte seinen Verstand, oder das was davon übrig war, um Raven aufzuhalten. Doch er hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er hielt diese Nähe nicht mehr aus. Die Gedanken. Diesen verdammten Schmerz! Er brauchte die Hitze in seinem Körper, die Taubheit, die alles war, was er dem entgegenzusetzen hatte.  
Erbärmlich …  
Charles schluckte den Selbsthass herunter und griff nach einem Glas. Der Whisky breitete sich wie flüssiges Gold darin aus und sein erschöpfter Körper reagierte wie ferngesteuert. Erleichtert. Gierig. Als er aufsah, bemerkte er, dass Logan ihn still beobachtete. Er hielt ihn nicht auf. Auch nicht, als Charles das Glas an die Lippen setzte und zu trinken begann. Er schloss ergeben die Augen, als sich die Hitze des Alkohols erst in seinem Mund und dann in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Vertraut. Und viel zu gut.  
Er leerte das Glas vollständig, bevor er es wieder absetzte. Seine Hand blieb fest darum geschlossen, als könnte der Griff die brüchigen Teile seiner selbst irgendwie zusammenhalten. Lächerlich.  
Er atmete tief durch und der Geruch des Alkohols, den er noch immer auf seiner Zunge schmeckte, stieg ihm in die Nase. Beinahe hätte er angewidert das Gesicht verzogen. Wenigstens erfüllte er seinen Zweck. Der Lärm war inzwischen auf ein erträgliches Maß gesunken und der Druck in seinem Kopf ließ nach, wenigstens ein bisschen. Er hob den Kopf und war nicht überrascht, dass Logan ihn noch immer musterte, als könne er nicht glauben, was er sah.  
Charles lächelte bitter.  
„Ich wette, das hast du nicht erwartet, als du hier ankamst, was?“, fragte er laut.  
Seine Stimme klang unscharf, doch das war er gewohnt. Wie so vieles andere. Es war erstaunlich, wie anpassungsfähig ein Mensch sein konnte. Darwin wäre zweifellos stolz auf ihn.  
Er erwartete, dass Logan wütend werden würde. Dass er ihn anbrüllen, beleidigen würde, wie er es zu Hause getan hatte. Charles wäre ihm sogar dankbar gewesen, wenn er es tat und ihm damit die Möglichkeit gab, wenigstens ein bisschen von dem an ihm auszulassen, das in seinem Inneren tobte.  
Logan tat ihm den Gefallen nicht.  
„Ich wurde vorgewarnt“, gab er zurück, die tiefe Stimme viel zu ruhig.   
Er beugte sich nach vorne und stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie.   
„Wobei ich zugeben muss, dass ich von einem Genie wie Ihnen mehr erwartet hätte, _Professor Xavier_.“  
Seinen Titel sprach er betont langsam aus, verwandelte ihn in einen Vorwurf. Und Charles musste zugeben, dass er sein Ziel, ihn damit zu treffen, erreichte.  
 _Professor Xavier _ …  
Früher hatte er es genossen, wenn man ihn so ansprach. Hatte die Bewunderung, den Respekt genossen, der diesen Worten innewohnte. Er hatte schließlich allen Grund dazu gehabt! Seine akademische Karriere war außergewöhnlich, selbst für die internationalen Elite-Universitäten, an denen er studierte. Er war der jüngste Professor seit langem gewesen und jeder wusste, dass das erst der Anfang war. Er, Charles Francis Xavier, war dazu geboren, Großartiges zu vollbringen. Für die Wissenschaft, für die Menschheit! Und er war stolz darauf gewesen.   
Doch das war lange her. Vielleicht erinnerten sich einige noch an ihn. Oder an seine Arbeit. Aber die meisten hatten ihn sicher längst vergessen.  
So, wie er selbst sich am liebsten vergessen würde.  
„Professor Xavier ist tot“, sagte er schwach.   
Der Blick, mit dem Logan ihm antwortete, war so kalt und grausam, dass er Charles Angst machte. Es war der Blick von jemandem, der Tag für Tag um sein Leben kämpfte, während um ihn herum eine ganze Welt starb, und der in jedem Augenblick davon wusste, dass der nächste Atemzug sein letzter sein könnte.  
„Ich hoffe für dich, dass es nicht so ist“, knurrte Logan böse. „Nicht noch einmal.“  
Charles spürte, wie sich seine Augenbrauen zusammenzogen.  
„Was meinst du damit?“  
Logan erwiderte seinen Blick.  
„Nichts, was dich etwas kümmert, Charles“, sagte er kalt. „Und das ist es doch, was du uns hier einzureden versuchst, oder? Dass es dir egal ist, was aus der Welt wird. Aus meiner _Zukunftsscheiße_. Dein Glück, dass ich weiß, dass du es nicht so meinst.“  
Charles hielt seinem bohrenden Blick noch einige Herzschläge stand, dann wandte er sich ab. Das quietschende Geräusch von Leder auf Leder verriet ihm, dass auch Logan sich zurücklehnte.   
Der andere Mann sagte nichts mehr.  
  
  
Hinter den kleinen Fenstern des Jets wurde der Himmel langsam dunkel. Das klare Blau wich Tönen von Gold, Rot und Violett, bis schließlich alle Farben von der Dämmerung verschlungen wurden. Der Anblick erleichterte ihn. Das künstliche Licht der Lampen war einfacher zu ertragen als die grelle Helligkeit der Welt da draußen.  
Charles hob das Glas und trank einen weiteren Schluck Whisky. Merkwürdig. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, es nachgefüllt zu haben.   
So wie er sich kaum noch daran erinnern konnte, wieso er überhaupt hier war …  
Heute morgen, als sie aus Westchester aufgebrochen waren, hatte er noch genau gewusst, was er tun wollte. Und wieso. Er wollte Raven helfen. Seiner kleinen Schwester, die er seit dem Kampf auf Kuba nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Die er vermisste, jeden Tag, jede Stunde, immer. Und indem er ihr half, würden sie einen Krieg verhindern, der in einigen Jahrzehnten in der Vernichtung aller Mutanten gipfeln würde. Dass sie Erik dafür brauchten, hatte er akzeptiert. Zumindest hatte er das geglaubt.  
Und jetzt? Jetzt saß er hier, klammerte sich an ein Glas Whisky, starrte in die Nacht hinaus und wünschte sich nichts mehr als zuhause zu sein, in der leeren Dunkelheit der unzähligen verstaubten Zimmer. Die er fürchtete und hasste und die er trotzdem sofort gegen das hier eingetauscht hätte. Die er …  
  
Charles zuckte zusammen, als irgendwo in seiner Nähe eine Tür geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde.  
 _Bitte nicht_ …  
Er hielt den Blick fest auf die Düsternis vor sich geheftet, doch er spürte, wie sich sein Körper augenblicklich anspannte, so fest, dass es wehtat.   
_Bitte geh weg_ …!  
Erik ignorierte seinen Wunsch.   
Natürlich.  
Charles hörte seine Schritte auf dem Teppich. Bemerkte, dass er kurz stehenblieb, vernahm das leise Schleifen von Holz auf Holz. Und dann konnte er nicht mehr anders und sah zu ihm.  
Erik kam langsam auf ihn zu. In seinen Händen trug er das Schachbrett, das Charles vor allem anderen bemerkt hatte, als er in das gemietete Flugzeug gestiegen war. Ausgerechnet ein Schachbrett. Als hätte er nicht schon mit genug Erinnerungen zu kämpfen, servierte ihm das Schicksal weitere, indem es ihm das einzige Schlachtfeld vorsetzte, auf dem er gerne mit Erik gestanden hatte. Auf dem sie sich ebenbürtig gewesen waren. Und nah.  
Erik stellte das Brett auf den Tisch vor ihm, langsam und vorsichtig, darauf bedacht, keine der kleinen Figuren umzuwerfen. Ganz anders als vorhin, als er bereit gewesen war, in seinem Zorn alles in diesem Flugzeug zu zerstören.   
Charles' Brust zog sich schmerzvoll zusammen. Früher hatte er das an Erik geliebt. Diesen Kontrast zwischen stählerner Härte und dieser Sanftheit, die der Mutant nur ihm gegenüber zeigte. Wie ein Geheimnis, das er nur mit ihm teilen wollte. Damals hatte Charles es genossen. Damals, bevor er wusste, dass es nur eine Lüge gewesen war.  
Er umfasste das Glas so fest, dass er für einen Moment glaubte, dass es zwischen seinen Fingern in tausend Scherben zerbrechen und blutige Wunden in seine Hand schneiden würde. Doch es hielt.   
„Ist lange her. Lust auf ein Spiel?“  
Eriks Stimme klang anders als vorhin. Der eisige Zorn war verschwunden, an seine Stelle ruhige Aufmerksamkeit getreten. Charles wusste, dass er ihn beobachtete, spürte den grauen Blick auf sich viel zu deutlich. Er erwiderte ihn nicht.  
„Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für Spiele, danke.“  
Gegen Eriks klang seine eigene Stimme blass und hilflos. Charles atmete tief durch. Sein Herz raste und er spürte die feine Schicht kalten Schweißes, die sich zwischen seine Finger und das Glas legte, überdeutlich. Er sollte aufstehen. Gehen. Rennen. Egal wohin, bloß weg von ihm. Fast schon verzweifelt versuchte er, seinen Körper dazu zu bringen, die erforderlichen Bewegungen auszuführen, doch er schaffte es nicht. War zu erschöpft von seinen Gefühlen, von der Nähe zu ihm, davon, sich irgendwie aufrecht zu halten. Charles seufzte leise. Dann gab er seine Versuche auf.   
Wie so vieles andere in den vergangenen Jahren …  
  
Irgendwie hatte er wohl gehofft, dass seine ablehnende Antwort reichen würde, um Erik dazu zu bringen, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen.  
Sie reichte nicht.  
Erik beugte sich über den Tisch und griff nach der Flasche. Charles beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel, wie er ein zweites Glas füllte und es für einige Sekunden fast schon versonnen zwischen den Fingern drehte.  
„Ich habe seit zehn Jahren nichts anständiges mehr getrunken …“, murmelte er und hob das Glas an die Lippen. Charles entging nicht, dass er ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen ließ. Den Grund dafür begriff er selbst in seinem Zustand noch. Erik war schon immer ein hervorragender Beobachter gewesen. Ihm war sicher nicht entgangen, wie viel er in den letzten Stunden schon getrunken hatte. Und es war paradox, doch unter seiner Aufmerksamkeit spürte Charles für einen Moment tatsächlich so etwas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ausgerechnet ihm gegenüber, der der Grund dafür war, dass er zum Säufer geworden war.   
Charles ließ sein Glas los und schob es von sich. Gegen seinen Willen fiel sein Blick dabei auf das Schachbrett. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Erik die Seiten vertauscht hatte. Früher hatte er stets die schwarzen Figuren in die Schlacht geschickt. Jetzt standen ihre weißen Gegenstücke auf seiner Seite. Charles fragte sich, ob Erik das mit Absicht getan hatte und beantwortete sich die Frage kurz darauf selbst. Natürlich war es Absicht. Und es führte ihm einmal mehr vor Augen, was er eigentlich längst wusste. Für Erik war es nie mehr als das gewesen. Ein Spiel. Ihre Reise, die Rekrutierung der ersten Schüler, das Training, ihre … Affäre. Nichts weiter als ein Spiel. Das er beendete, als er genug davon hatte. Und das er jetzt scheinbar fortführen wollte, als wäre nichts gewesen. Doch Charles würde nicht mehr mitmachen. Er würde nicht noch einmal zulassen, dass Erik ihn auf dem Feld zurückließ wie einen mattgesetzten König, wehrlos und alleine. Nie wieder.  
  
Erik stieß ein leises Seufzen aus, bevor er sein Glas leerte und es wieder auf den Tisch stellte.  
„Ich habe den Präsidenten nicht erschossen“, sagte er unvermittelt und brachte Charles fast dazu, hilflos aufzulachen.   
In Eriks Ton schwang kein Bedauern mit, kein Mitleid, nur Gewissheit. Genau wie in Dallas, als Charles ihn mit Unterstützung des Militärs außerhalb der Stadt festsetzte. Damals hatte er genau das Gleiche gesagt. Dachte er etwa, dass Charles ihm glauben würde, wenn er seine Lügen nur oft genug wiederholte? Verdammt, er hatte es gesehen! Hatte gesehen, wie Erik den Arm in Richtung des Wagens hob, in dem John F. Kennedy saß. Hatte gesehen, wie die Gewehrkugel in seine Richtung flog, beinahe an ihm vorbei, bis sie plötzlich die Richtung änderte und ihn traf. Ihn tötete. Sie alle hatten es gesehen! Wieder und wieder, in Farbe, in schwarz-weiß, in Zeitlupe, gedruckt in unzähligen Zeitungen, eine einzige grauenvolle Endlosschleife sinnlosen Mordens.  
„Die Kugel ist eine Kurve geflogen, Erik“, erwiderte er ruhig, auch wenn er es eigentlich gar nicht wollte. Er war müde, so müde. Er konnte keine Lügen mehr ertragen.  
„Weil ich versucht habe, ihn zu retten. Bevor ich dazu kam, haben die mich ausgeschaltet.“  
Das Lachen stieg höher, breitete sich auf seiner Zunge aus und hinterließ einen Geschmack, der Charles beinahe würgen ließ.   
„Warum wolltest du versuchen, ihn zu retten?“  
Die Frage entwich ihm, bevor er sie aufhalten konnte. Charles fluchte lautlos. Er wollte das nicht. Er wollte nicht auf Eriks Lügen eingehen und ihm damit das Gefühl geben, dass er ihm möglicherweise glaubte. Er wollte kein Teil seines abartigen Spiels werden. Er wollte nicht …  
„Weil er einer von uns war.“  
  
Charles erstarrte.   
Als hätten sich sein Blut, seine Nerven, die Luft in seinen Lungen, von einer Sekunde zur anderen in Eis verwandelt. Er war nicht fähig, sich zu bewegen. Nicht fähig zu atmen. Er konnte nicht einmal denken. Mehrere Sekunden lang, die sich in seinem Kopf zu einer Ewigkeit ausdehnten.  
  
 _Einer von uns …_  
  
 _Was_ _…?_  
  
Es dauerte lange, bis es ihm gelang, sich aus der Starre zu lösen. Sein Kopf fuhr beinahe schon herum, als sein Blick den des anderen Mannes suchte. Erik sah auf ihn herab, das Grau seiner Augen still und friedlich wie der Morgennebel über dem See hinter dem Anwesen. Charles suchte nach der Lüge darin, doch wenn sie dort war, verbarg Erik sie gut.   
„Was …“, begann er erstickt, während sein Verstand versuchte, Eriks Worte zu verarbeiten. Es gelang ihm, irgendwie. Und was dabei entstand, war so grausam, dass es kaum zu ertragen war.  
 _Du hast keine Ahnung, was hier vor sich geht!_  
Charles erinnerte sich an damals. An jedes Wort, jeden Satz von Erik.  
 _Versprich mir, dass du sie beschützt!_  
Er schluckte schwer. Hatte Erik damals wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt? Hatte er sich so sehr getäuscht …?!   
Seine Augen begannen zu brennen und Charles blinzelte die Tränen fort. Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.  
„Was … Ich meine, woher wusstest du …“  
„Emma“, gab Erik zurück. „Sie hat ihn gesehen.“  
Mehr sagte er nicht, doch das war auch nicht nötig.  
Cerebro.   
Charles erinnerte sich auch daran. An den Tag, an dem Erik seine Schule überfiel und Hank dazu zwang, ihn zu der Maschine zu führen. Und an das, was er – Magneto – und die anderen ihm und seinen Schülern antaten.  
Eriks stählerner Blick wich keine Sekunde von seinem Gesicht, studierte jede seiner Regungen.  
„Du … hast es nicht gewusst“, sagte er schließlich.  
Charles schüttelte erneut den Kopf.  
„Nein …“  
Erik nickte knapp, als hätte er diese Antwort erwartet.  
Charles versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren, doch es war schwer, so schwer.  
Kennedy war einer von ihnen gewesen. Ein Mutant. Erik war über Cerebro auf ihn gestoßen. Und er war nach Dallas gegangen, um ihn zu retten. Weil jemand ihn angriff. Auf ihn schoss. Derselbe jemand, der Sean und die anderen tötete. Und Charles hatte es nicht gewusst. Die ganze Zeit hatte er nichts davon gewusst …  
„Du musst mich für einen Vollidioten halten …“   
Erik sah ihn an. Er sagte nichts. Charles sah zurück, unfähig, die ganze Tragweite dieser Wahrheiten zu begreifen.  
Es konnte nicht sein. Kennedy, ein Mutant? Erik, der sein Leben riskierte, um ihn zu retten? Ihn, Sean und die anderen?  
Erneut stieg dieses wirre Lachen in ihm hoch und diesmal konnte Charles es nicht mehr aufhalten.  
Eriks Miene blieb unbewegt. Nichts verriet, was er dachte und Charles erwischte sich dabei, dass er in Gedanken nach ihm tastete, um es zu sehen.   
Sein mentaler Griff ging ins Leere.  
„Du … du hast immer gesagt, dass sie Jagd auf uns machen.“  
„Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass sie dafür Ravens DNA verwenden würden.“  
Eriks Blick ließ seinen endlich los und Charles hörte ihn tief durchatmen, als wäre die Trennung auch für ihn eine Erlösung.  
Raven.  
Der Gedanke an sie überstrahlte alles und schmerzte mehr als jede Wahrheit aus Eriks Mund.  
„Wann hast du sie das letzte Mal gesehen?“, fragte Charles leise, als Schmerz und ohnmächtige Sehnsucht in seinem Inneren explodierten.  
 _Raven _ …  
Seit fast zehn Jahren hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen. Sie, die alles war, was von seiner Familie übrig war. Die er über alles liebte und immer nur hatte beschützen wollen.   
Die ihn trotzdem verließ. Und sich nicht einmal zu ihm umgedreht hatte …  
Charles hatte nach ihr gesucht. Mehr als einmal. Hatte sich ihrem Verstand genähert, der noch immer warm und vertraut war. Berührt hatte er ihn nie. Sie wollte es nicht. Und er würde sein Versprechen halten, auch wenn es ihn zerriss.  
Erik trat um den Tisch herum und ließ sich ihm gegenüber auf den Sessel sinken.   
„Bevor ich nach Dallas geflogen bin“, antwortete er.  
„Wie ging es ihr?“  
„Sie war stark. Getrieben. Loyal.“  
Charles entging nicht, dass Erik es jetzt vermied, ihn anzusehen.  
„Wie … wie ging es ihr?“, fragte er erneut.  
Erik hielt den Kopf gesenkt und seufzte leise. Wieso sah er ihn nicht an …?!  
Eine kleine Stimme in Charles' Gedanken flüsterte die Antwort auf diese Frage. Er drängte sie beiseite.   
„Sie war …“, fuhr Erik fort, leise, fast heiser. „Ich … ich konnte verstehen, wieso sie dir so viel bedeutet.“  
Erneut dieses Flüstern. Und Charles verstand.   
Der Schmerz, der daraufhin durch seinen Körper schwappte wie eine Welle heißen, klebrigen Teers, war so grausam, dass er am liebsten geschrien hätte.  
„Du hast mit ihr geschlafen.“  
Erik sagte nichts, nickte nur.  
Charles wandte sich nicht ab. Suchte nach Bedauern oder irgendeinem anderen Gefühl in diesem Gesicht, das er viel zu sehr liebte, doch da war nichts, nur Leere. Die gleiche Leere, die wohl schon immer dagewesen war und die er nur nie bemerkt hatte. Nicht hatte bemerken wollen. Weil er sich in Erik verliebte, in diesen attraktiven und faszinierenden Mann. Weil er sich verliebte und daran zugrunde ging.  
Und Erik … ersetzte ihn. Einfach so.   
Der Schmerz legte sich um seine Seele, schien ihn zu ersticken. Es sollte sich nicht so grausam anfühlen. Verflucht, es sollte nicht so wehtun! Charles schluckte schwer, doch es half nicht. Nichts half gegen dieses niederschmetternde Gefühl des Verrats. Er wusste, dass er nicht so denken sollte. Nicht über ihn und vor allem nicht über sie, handelte es sich doch um Raven, seine kleine Raven. Dennoch breiteten sich diese vor Ungerechtigkeit und Eifersucht triefenden Gedanken wie Gift in ihm aus. Er krallte die Hände in das helle Leder des Sessels, bis sie schmerzten.   
Ein Spiel. Nur ein verdammtes Spiel.  
  
„Du solltest stolz auf sie sein, Charles“, durchbrach Eriks Stimme das Chaos in seinem Kopf. „Sie ist irgendwo da draußen und kämpft für unsere Sache.“  
Charles schluckte erneut, als sich die widerstreitenden Emotionen zu einem heißen Knoten sinnloser Wut zusammenballten. Wut auf sich selbst, Wut auf ihn, Wut auf diesen verdammten Schmerz, der einfach nicht verschwinden wollte, so sehr er auch dagegen ankämpfte, Wut auf diese ganze beschissene Welt, die ihn zwang, das hier durchzustehen!  
„Deine Sache“, widersprach er hart. „Das Mädchen, das ich großgezogen habe, war nicht fähig zu töten.“  
„Du hast sie nicht großgezogen, du bist mit ihr aufgewachsen“, konterte Erik sofort. „Sie konnte nicht ewig ein kleines Mädchen bleiben. Deshalb ist sie fortgegangen.“  
Charles hätte ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht geschlagen. Was zum Teufel wusste Erik schon?! Er kannte sie nicht, kannte Raven nicht, seine kleine Schwester, die noch nie etwas schlechtes getan hatte. Bis Erik kam und das zerstörte. So, wie er alles zerstörte.  
„Sie hätte mich nicht verlassen“, spie Charles ihm entgegen. „Sie ist fortgegangen, weil du sie beeinflusst hast!“  
„Diese Fähigkeit besitze ich nicht. Sie hat selbst entschieden.“  
Seine Stimme war noch immer ruhig, so verflucht ruhig. Doch es war der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, der Charles den Rest gab. Dieses _Lächeln_. Das er früher geliebt hatte und das jetzt purer Hohn war.  
„Und jetzt wissen wir, wohin diese Entscheidung führt, nicht wahr?“, fragte er böse. „Sie wird Trask ermorden. Sie wird gefasst. Und dann werden sie uns fertig machen.“  
Das Lächeln fror ein. Gut so. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er den Anblick noch ertragen hätte.  
„Nicht, wenn wir sie vorher finden. Nicht, wenn wir morgen die Geschichte umschreiben.“  
Charles' Lippen verzogen sich, obwohl ihm nie weniger zum Lachen zumute gewesen war.  
Die Geschichte umschreiben. Einen Krieg verhindern. Die Zukunft verändern.   
Früher waren derartige Aussagen von ihm gekommen und Erik derjenige, der sie als Unsinn abtat. Sie jetzt aus seinem Mund zu hören klang falsch, einfach nur falsch, waren seine Taten doch der Grund dafür, dass all das passierte. Wenn Erik nicht gewesen wäre, wäre Raven noch bei ihm. Dann wäre er nicht zerbrochen. Dann hätte er Kennedy selbst gefunden und gerettet. Ihn und alle anderen. Dann hätte er die Welt gerettet!  
„Es ist noch nicht zu spät.“  
Doch, das war es. Schon viel zu lange. Und nichts, was Erik sagte, würde das ändern.   
Nichts …  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Charles …“  
Charles sah ihn an und Eriks Gesicht schien vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen. Zu zerfließen, so wie die Wut zerfloss. Er verstand es nicht.  
„Es tut mir leid, was alles geschehen ist. Glaub mir.“  
Charles glaubte ihm nicht. Konnte es nicht. Nicht nach all dem.  
Er wandte sich ab und schüttelte schwach den Kopf. Er würde Erik nie wieder glauben.  
Das Brennen in seinen Augen zwang ihn, zu blinzeln. Er musste etwas tun. Irgendetwas, was Erik davon abhielt, weiter zu reden. Weiter an der bröckelnden Fassade um sein verletztes Inneres zu rütteln, die er nur noch mühsam aufrecht erhalten konnte.  
Charles sah erneut auf das Schachbrett herab. Beinahe alles in ihm wehrte sich dagegen, ausgerechnet diese Möglichkeit zu wählen. Doch etwas anderes hatte er nicht.  
„Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr gespielt.“  
Er zwang die Worte heraus, hoffend, dass Erik darauf eingehen würde.   
Er tat es.   
Aber nicht ohne ihm vorher einen weiteren Schlag zu versetzen.  
„Ich werde nicht hart rangehen.“  
Die Erinnerung, die diesen Worten folgte, brachte Charles tatsächlich dazu, noch einmal seinen Blick zu suchen.   
_Ich werde nicht hart rangehen, Professor_.  
Erik hatte das schon einmal zu ihm gesagt. In einer verregneten Nacht, die sie wieder einmal in der Bibliothek verbracht hatten, angetrunken und viel zu gierig nacheinander. Und auch wenn er es nicht wollte, Charles erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie sich der raue Teppich auf seiner nackten Haut angefühlt hatte. Eriks Körper unter seinen Händen. Die glühende Hitze in seinem Inneren.  
Charles tat ihm nicht den Gefallen, auf seine Aussage einzugehen.  
„Du hast den ersten Zug.“  
Er hörte den anderen Mann tief einatmen, spürte, dass er noch etwas sagen wollte. Doch er schwieg. Vorerst.  
  
Erik machte seinen Zug, ohne die Figur zu berühren, und Charles verstand den Grund dafür viel zu gut. Es war pure Provokation. Ein weiterer Versuch, ihm vor Augen zu führen, dass Erik seine Kräfte noch besaß, während er selbst seine verloren hatte.  
Und … es funktionierte.  
Charles beugte sich nach vorne und setzte seine eigene Figur. Seine Finger zitterten und mit einem Mal kam er sich furchtbar schwach vor. Und in Eriks Augen war er das wohl auch.   
Die nächste weiße Figur schob sich wie von selbst nach vorne, kaum, dass Charles sich in seinem Sessel zurückgelehnt hatte. Fast, als wollte Erik verhindern, dass er sich von ihm entfernte. Genoss er es so sehr, ihn leiden zu sehen?  
Vom anderen Ende des Flugzeugs erklang ein leises Räuspern und als Charles den Kopf hob, traf sein Blick den von Logan. Der Mutant war aufgestanden und rieb sich in einer übertriebenen Geste den Nacken. Er war so groß, dass er den Kopf einziehen musste und seine Haare trotzdem noch über die Decke des engen Flugzeugs strichen. Logan zog die Brauen hoch und Charles beantwortete die unausgesprochene Frage mit einem knappen Kopfschütteln. Der andere Mann zögerte noch einen Augenblick, dann hob er die breiten Schultern und zog sich in eine der Kabinen zurück.   
Das Klicken, mit dem er die schmale Tür hinter sich verschloss, erschien Charles so laut wie ein Gewehrschuss.  
Dann war er mit Erik alleine.  
  
Er stieß heftig die Luft aus seinen Lungen und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte. Er sah zurück zu Erik und war nicht überrascht, dass der ihn ebenso musterte wie es Logan getan hatte. Als wäre er ein wertvolles Stück Porzellan, das so nah an der Tischkante stand, dass es jeden Moment herunterfallen und in tausend Stücke bersten könnte. Aber im Gegensatz zu Logan würde es Erik wohl wenig kümmern, wenn es geschah.  
Erik schob ihm den nächsten Bauern entgegen und Charles konterte mit einer weiteren der schwarzen Figuren. Das Gefühl von Falschheit schwebte über dem Brett wie ein Geist. Trotzdem spielten sie weiter, setzten Figur um Figur. Erik schlug einen seiner Springer und schaute ihn an, als er die besiegte Figur zu den anderen stellte, die neben dem Brett aufgereiht standen. Das Lächeln, das seine Lippen umspielte, war ein weiterer Stoß gegen die Mauern in Charles' Innerem, die doch nie mehr als Ruinen gewesen waren. Und der heiße Schauer, der durch seinen Körper lief, war zu heftig, um ihn zu ignorieren.  
Es war genau wie damals. Erik, er, ein paar Drinks, das Schachspiel zwischen ihnen und seine Blicke. Intensiv. Lauernd. Suchend nach einer Antwort, die Charles ihm zu gerne gegeben hatte.   
Erik beugte sich nach vorne, kam ihm entgegen, so nah, dass sein Schatten das Schachbrett verdunkelte. Charles schluckte hart. Über seinen Rücken rannen Schweißtropfen und er spürte sie viel zu deutlich. Verflucht, wie viele ihrer Schachpartien hatten damit geendet, dass sie miteinander im Bett gelandet waren? Zu viele, auf jeden Fall zu viele. Und all die Erinnerungen sorgten dafür, dass er nicht einmal die Augen schließen musste, um all das wieder vor sich zu sehen. Die dunklen Regale mit den endlosen Reihen auf Papier gebanntem Wissen, die antiken Sofas mit den Kissen, die Erik so kitschig fand. Das warme Holz der Möbel in seinem Schlafzimmer, die hellen Laken unter der gemusterten Decke. Eriks verschwitzte Haut im Licht der untergehenden Sonne.   
Sein Flüstern in der Nacht. _Schachmatt, Erik_. Und dieses Lächeln auf Eriks feuchten Lippen …  
  
Charles wollte zurückweichen, doch sein Körper rührte sich nicht. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er sich geirrt hatte. Erik sah nicht aus wie damals. Nicht gänzlich. Charles ließ den Blick über ihn schweifen, kurz nur, doch lang genug, um alle Veränderungen wahrzunehmen. Eriks Haare waren kürzer und die kleinen Locken ließen sie weicher wirken als früher. Dafür schienen die Kanten seines Gesichts härter. Dennoch … er sah gut aus.  
Und das machte dieses diffuse Gefühl von Sehnsucht beinahe unerträglich.  
Charles holte zischend Luft und wünschte sich einen absurden Moment, er hätte Logan nicht gehen lassen. Was tat er hier eigentlich, so nah bei dem Mann, der ihn ebenso anzog wie er ihn von sich stieß?! Erik und er, sie waren wie zwei Teilchen, die sich in der chaotischen Unendlichkeit der Welt fanden, aufeinander zustrebten, scheinbar füreinander bestimmt, die einander berührten, umeinander kreisten. Bis sie zu spät feststellten, dass sie nicht zusammen sein sollten, dass ihre Ladung sie voneinander abstieß, die auseinander schleuderte, mit einer Kraft, die in der Lage war, ihre molekulare Struktur für immer zu zerstören. Eine Kraft, gegen die Charles am Ende machtlos gewesen war.  
Er lehnte sich schwerfällig nach hinten, wich vor Erik und dieser unerträglichen Nähe zurück. Der andere Mann machte einen weiteren Zug und berührte die Figur diesmal tatsächlich.   
Charles antwortete ihm nicht.   
Konnte es nicht.  
Das alles hier war zu viel. Zu intim. Es tat zu weh.   
Er sah zur Seite und fand nur Schwärze vor sich. Der Tag hatte sein Reich endgültig verlassen und es der Nacht überlassen, wohl wissend, dass er bald zurückkehren würde. Ein ewiger Kreislauf von Licht und Dunkelheit, an dem er selbst schon viel zu lange nicht mehr teilnahm. Nicht, dass ihn jemand vermisst hätte. Außer ihr vielleicht. Zumindest hoffte er das …  
Die Dunkelheit da draußen schien vollkommen. Kein Mond konnte sie durchdringen, keine Sterne, nichts. Doch vielleicht sah er sie auch einfach nicht. Charles lehnte den Kopf zur Seite und musterte den Mann, der ihm aus der Finsternis entgegenblickte wie aus einem Spiegel. Sein eigenes Gesicht, sein Körper. Oder das, was Eriks Taten von ihm übrig gelassen hatte. Seit wann waren seine Haare so lang? Und was war das für ein Hemd? Er erinnerte sich nicht.  
  
Charles konnte nicht sagen, wie viel Zeit auf diese Weise verging. Die Flugzeugturbinen waren laut, dennoch meinte er, Eriks Puls hören zu können. Viel zu nah und erschreckend ruhig. Sein eigenes Herz dagegen raste, tat fast weh. Nein, nicht nur fast. Es schmerzte. Wie alles schmerzte. Sein Kopf, sein Körper, seine Seele, selbst seine Beine.  
Er bemerkte, dass Erik sich wieder bewegte und hasste sich dafür, dass er zusammenzuckte, als er eine Hand in seine Richtung hob.   
Nur um sie dann auf die Schachfiguren zu senken.  
Wie von selbst begann sein Verstand erneut, nach Eriks zu tasten. Oder versuchte es zumindest. Unbewusst und immer stärker. Und sinnlos, hatte er doch seine Kräfte nicht mehr. Erik hätte es ohnehin nicht lange zugelassen. Er hatte es nie gemocht, wenn Charles in seine Gedanken schaute. Dabei tat er es nicht absichtlich. Nicht immer. Vielmehr machte sich sein Verstand von alleine auf die Suche nach Eriks. Wollte ihn spüren, ihm nah sein, egal, wie grausam die Dinge auch sein mochten, die er ihm zeigte. Charles hatte es ertragen, darüber hinweggesehen und nach Wärme gesucht. Damals hatte er sie gefunden. Bis Erik Magneto weckte und all das vernichtete.   
Was würde er wohl jetzt sehen?  
Erik bewegte sich erneut und diesmal sah Charles ihm dabei zu, wie er mit einer der schwarzen Figuren zog und seine eigene sofort dagegensetzte, die Kontrahenten einander gefährlich nah brachte.  
„Das ist ein dummer Zug.“  
Seine Zunge rieb wie Schleifpapier über jedes einzelne Wort, raute sie auf, machte sie spröde.  
Erik sah ihn an.  
„Früher hast du den öfter gemacht.“  
„Ich meine, mich zu erinnern, dass das genau die Partien waren, die ich verloren habe.“  
„Zeig mir einen besseren.“  
Charles hob den Blick nur kurz, gestattete sich nicht mehr als den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, um seinen zu erwidern. Seine Hand griff fast blind nach einer der Figuren und setzte sie, bevor er die Hand auf das kühle Holzbrett sinken ließ. Welchen Zug er gemacht hatte, konnte er schon einen Augenblick später nicht mehr sagen. Denn tatsächlich wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte. Welche möglichen Züge es für ihn gab. Ob es noch welche gab.  
Schwarze Figuren. Schwarz wie die Dunkelheit vor dem Fenster. Charles versuchte, sie mit seinen Augen zu durchdringen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Vielleicht war das auch ganz gut so. Denn er wusste nicht, ob er den Anblick dessen, was hinter dem Schwarz lauerte, verkraftet hätte …  
  
Eriks Finger berührten ihn sanft, dennoch erschrak Charles so heftig, dass er beinahe aufschrie. Seine Augen suchten ihren Weg aus der Dunkelheit zurück ins Licht und fanden erst Eriks Gesicht und dann seine Hand auf seiner eigenen. Er wollte etwas sagen, schreien, doch kein Wort fand den Weg über seine Lippen.  
Eriks Hand auf seiner war warm, genau wie früher. Warm, beinahe zärtlich und vollkommen ruhig, ganz anders als Charles' eigene, die unter der Berührung erzitterte. Trotzdem reichte der simple Körperkontakt aus, um ihn einmal mehr in jene Wochen zurückzuschleudern, die er einfach nicht vergessen konnte. In denen er Eriks Berührungen genossen hatte, mehr als alles andere. In denen sie beinahe jede Nacht miteinander schliefen, sich wieder und wieder im heißen Rausch der Leidenschaft verloren. Wie alles andere war auch ihr Sex ein stetiger Kampf um Dominanz gewesen, den keiner von ihnen für sich entscheiden konnte. Doch das war egal, denn Charles hatte ihn geliebt. Lange, bevor er es selbst begriff.   
Danach war es nie wieder so gewesen. Er hätte gerne behauptet, dass er es Erik gleichgetan hatte. Dass auch er sich andere gesucht hatte. Frauen. Vielleicht auch Männer. Zwangloser Sex, nicht mehr. Wie früher. Er hatte es versucht, doch es hatte nicht funktioniert. In seinem beschissenen Leben funktionierte gar nichts mehr.  
Erik zog seine Hand zurück. Seine Wärme blieb wie ein stummes Echo auf Charles' Haut zurück.  
  
„War es das wert?“  
Eriks Frage drang durch die Stille und Charles verstand sofort, worauf er anspielte. Automatisch sah er auf seine Beine hinab und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er Erik belogen hatte.   
Er hatte es vermisst. Gehen, laufen zu können. Und als er das Serum zum ersten Mal nahm, hatte er es getan, um das wieder zurückzuholen. Um den Schaden wieder gutzumachen, den Erik angerichtet hatte. Dass er sich in Wahrheit nach etwas anderem sehnte, war ihm erst klargeworden, als das Serum seine Nebenwirkungen offenbarte.  
Charles legte eine Hand auf sein Bein und fühlte die Kälte seiner Finger selbst durch den festen Stoff der Jeans hindurch. Er konnte seine Beine wieder spüren. Konnte sicher sein, dass sie ihn tragen würden, wenn es ihm nur endlich gelang, aufzustehen. Doch was nützte das schon, wenn es keinen Ort gab, an den er noch gehen wollte? Niemanden, der auf ihn wartete. Kein Ziel, auf das zuzurennen sich lohnte. Er spürte seine Beine, doch er fühlte sich nicht besser. Er war und blieb ein Krüppel.  
Er drängte den Gedanken beiseite.  
„Ich will nicht reden, Erik.“  
„Aber ich“, entgegnete der andere Mann hart. „Und ich finde, du bist es mir schuldig.“  
Die Äußerung war so absurd, dass Charles auflachte.   
„Und wofür?“, schoss er zurück. „Ich schulde dir gar nichts.“  
Nein, wenn überhaupt, war es Erik, der Schulden bei ihm hatte, die durch nichts wieder zu begleichen waren!  
„Also ist das hier alles, ja? Du gibst einfach auf?“  
Die Worte trafen Charles härter, als sie sollten. Vielleicht, weil er sie nicht zum ersten Mal hörte. Auch Hank hatte ihm diese Frage gestellt. Kurz bevor er die Schule schloss und die Kinder fortschickte, in eine ungewisse Zukunft, der sie sich nun wieder alleine stellen mussten.   
Die Schuldgefühle senkten sich schwer auf seinen Körper und ließen ihn weiter in sich zusammensinken. Früher war aufgeben für ihn nie eine Option gewesen. Aber das war, bevor er jede Möglichkeit verlor, zu kämpfen.  
Und zuletzt auch jeglichen Willen, es überhaupt noch zu versuchen.  
Charles seufzte und hob eine Hand über seine Augen. Unter seinen Fingern fühlte er kalten Schweiß und unordentliche Haarsträhnen, die feucht an seiner Stirn klebten.  
„Ich bin leider nicht wie du, Erik“, antwortete er schwach. „Ich kann nicht einfach weitermachen und so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen. Ich bin nicht so … kalt.“  
„Du denkst, es macht mir nichts aus?“, fragte Erik zurück, als würde er seine Antwort wirklich hören wollen.  
Charles entwich ein Schnauben, als dieser brennende Klumpen in seinem Inneren in einem Sturm wilden Zorns explodierte.   
„Ja, genau das denke ich“, fauchte er und genoss es, dass Erik zurückwich. Für einen Moment stellte Charles sich vor, wie die Flammen aus seinem Inneren nach Erik griffen und ihn fühlen ließen, wie sehr er litt. Der Gedanke war grausam, aber auch seltsam erleichternd, ließ er ihn doch wenigstens kurz all das vergessen, was er ihm eigentlich sagen wollte. Was schon in ihm hochstieg, seit er ihn das erste Mal nach so langer Zeit angesehen hatte und was er nur noch mühsam davon abhalten konnte, aus ihm herauszubrechen und alles noch schlimmer zu machen.  
Charles riss den Blick von ihm los.  
„Ich … ich werde jetzt gehen. Bevor … ich noch etwas tue, was ich später bereue …“  
Er versuchte aufzustehen und stürzte beinahe, als seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben. Für einen Augenblick durchströmte ihn eisige Panik, bis ihm der wahre Grund für die Schwäche bewusst wurde. Er hatte viel zu viel getrunken.  
Charles atmete tief durch, versuchte, den Schwindel niederzuringen und kämpfte sich erneut nach oben. Diesmal trugen ihn seine Beine. Seine Muskeln bebten, aber irgendwie gelang es ihm, sich aus der Lücke zwischen Sessel und Tisch zu zwängen und auf den schmalen Gang zu treten. Er spürte, dass Erik ihn beobachtete, doch er sah ihn nicht an, als er sich an ihm vorbeischob, den Blick starr auf die Türen vor sich gerichtet. Nur mühsam widerstand er dem Drang zu rennen.  
Und wünschte sich einen Herzschlag später, er hätte es nicht getan.  
  
Eriks Griff war grob, als er die Hand um seinen Unterarm schloss und ihn aufhielt, bevor er in einer fließenden Bewegung aufstand und sich ihm in den Weg stellte.   
„Und was könnte das sein?“   
Seine Stimme war so hart wie das Metall, das er beeinflusste.   
Charles begann zu zittern, als zu viele ungesagte Worte in ihm hochstiegen, seinen Kopf füllten, _alles_ füllten, bis er glaubte, zu zerspringen.  
„Was könntest du tun, was du später bereust?“  
Erik die Wahrheit sagen. Ihm sagen, dass er ihn hasste. Und dass er ihn liebte, mehr als je einen Menschen vor ihm und mehr als alles andere, trotz allem, was er ihm angetan hatte. Ihm gestehen, dass er ihn vermisste, grausam vermisste, obwohl ein Teil von ihm sich wünschte, sie wären einander nie begegnet. Dass er bis heute daran dachte, wie es sich anfühlt hatte, wenn er ihn berührte. Ihn küsste.  
Und dass er auch nach zehn Jahren noch nicht verstand, was er getan hatte, um dieses Ende zu verdienen.  
„Erik …“  
„Nein, Charles“, unterbrach Erik ihn sofort. „Antworte mir. Was ist es?“  
Charles sah ihn an, sah in diese grauen Augen.  
Die sich plötzlich weiteten.  
Der Grund dafür wurde ihm erst quälende Sekunden später bewusst, als er das Kitzeln seiner eigenen Tränen auf seinem Gesicht spürte. Und es vergingen weitere Sekunden, bis sein betrunkener Verstand begriff, dass er tatsächlich _weinte_. Vor ihm weinte. Dabei könnte man doch eigentlich denken, dass er nach all den Jahren keine Tränen mehr für ihn übrig hatte. Ein weiterer Irrtum.  
Charles wandte sich ab, hoffte für einen Moment beinahe verzweifelt, dass Erik es nicht bemerkt hatte, auch wenn der Gedanke lächerlich war. Fahrig fuhr er sich mit dem freien Arm über das Gesicht, spürte, wie sein Hemd die salzige Flüssigkeit aufsog.  
„Ich hoffe, du genießt den Anblick“, presste er hervor. „Darf ich jetzt endlich gehen?“  
„Nein.“   
Eriks Griff um seinen Arm verstärkte sich schmerzhaft und Charles entwich ein jämmerliches Wimmern.   
„Erst will ich eine verdammte Antwort von dir.“  
Charles sah zurück zu ihm, auch wenn er es eigentlich gar nicht wollte. Eriks Blick lag auf ihm, wanderte über sein Gesicht, streifte seine Lippen, und für einen kurzen Moment war Charles sicher, dass er ihn küssen würde.   
Er widerstand dem Drang, die Augen zu schließen, nur mit Mühe.   
Erik zog sich nicht zurück, wartete auf eine Antwort, die Charles ihm nicht geben würde. Nein, nichts würde ihn dazu bringen, auszusprechen, dass ein Teil von ihm sich danach sehnte, ihn wieder zu spüren. Egal, wie kaputt er war, wie kaputt _alles_ war.   
Er zwang sich dazu, den Kopf zu schütteln.  
Das Grau von Eriks Augen wich nicht von ihm. Suchte weiter. Gnadenlos.   
Und als sich seine Lippen zu einem Grinsen verzogen, wusste Charles, dass er fündig geworden war.  
„Wenn du es nicht tust, werde ich die Frage für dich beantworten“, sagte der Mutant betont langsam und bestätigte seine Befürchtungen. Erik hatte ihn immer viel besser durchschaut als Charles ihn. Und für einen Moment hasste Charles sich selbst mehr dafür als ihn.  
„Aber ich weiß nicht, ob dir das gefallen wird“, fuhr Erik erbarmungslos fort. „Also, letzte Chance, Charles.“  
Letzte Chance wofür? Dass er sich ein weiteres Mal vor Erik erniedrigte? Dass er ein weiteres Mal vor ihm zerbrach? War das der Grund dafür, dass Erik ihm das hier aufzwang, ihn wieder diese Nähe spüren ließ, die er viel zu sehr vermisste?   
Eriks Augen verengten sich und Charles erwiderte seinen Blick stumm.  
„Ich verstehe“, sagte Erik dann und klang erschreckend endgültig.  
Und Charles begriff, was Erik tun würde. Begriff, dass seine Kraft nicht reichen würde, um ihn davon abzuhalten.  
Und dass ein Teil von ihm dankbar dafür war.  
  
Erik zog ihn grob an sich, so nah, dass Charles die Wärme seines Körpers spüren konnte. Die freie Hand hob er in Richtung Cockpit. Kurz irritierte Charles das. Bis die schmale Tür wie von Geisterhand zuschlug und er das leise Klicken von Metall hörte. Das Schloss war verriegelt. Hank hätte die Tür jederzeit wieder öffnen können, das wusste er. Und sein Freund würde es tun, wenn er nach ihm rief. Dennoch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sich seine Kehle augenblicklich zuschnürte.   
_Nein, bitte nicht _ …  
Eriks Miene war vollkommen unbewegt und sein Blick eisern. Er zweifelte nicht an dem, was er hier tat. Und er würde ihn nicht entkommen lassen.  
„Nicht …“  
Das Wort kam ihm kaum über die Lippen, fühlte sich wie ein unförmiger Fremdkörper auf seiner Zunge an. Charles schluckte, doch der Druck ließ nicht nach. Eriks Hand umklammerte seinen Arm noch immer so fest, dass er schmerzhaft zu pochen begann. Er versuchte, sich loszureißen, doch Erik schien seine Gegenwehr nicht einmal zu bemerken. Er machte einen Schritt nach vorne und zwang ihn dazu, zurückzuweichen. Charles stolperte, doch Erik fing ihn auf und zog ihn erneut an sich, so dicht, dass Charles den feinen Schweiß riechen konnte, der sich auf seiner ungewohnt blassen Haut ausbreitete. Auf den Narben. Beinahe, als würde auch ihn die Nähe nicht kaltlassen. Charles verstand es nicht.  
Er prallte gegen die harte Kante eines Tischs und der Schmerz jagte von seinen Beinen hinauf, bis er ihn ganz ausfüllte. Beinahe hätte er darüber gelacht, dass er es spürte.   
Er versuchte, sich abzufangen und riss dabei die Schachfiguren um, die viel zu laut über den Tisch rollten und zu Boden fielen. Die Erinnerungen, die diesen viel zu vertrauten Geräuschen wie Schatten folgten, drohten ihn zu überwältigen.  
Charles riss sie aus seinem Verstand wie Unkraut.  
„Lass mich gehen, Erik!“  
Seine Stimme brach fast. Genau wie sein Herz, dass so schnell schlug, dass Charles das Gefühl hatte, es würde seinen Brustkorb sprengen. Erik trat einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne und presste sich an ihn, drückte ihn mit seinem ganzen Gewicht nach hinten, nahm ihn gefangen.   
Es war zu viel. Zu viel Nähe, zu viel Hitze, zu viel Erinnerung. Zu viel, was ihn erstickte, langsam und qualvoll.   
Charles atmete keuchend aus.  
„Nein“, entgegnete Erik viel zu ruhig.  
Er drehte sein Handgelenk und zwang seine schmerzende Hand nach unten. Dabei kam er ihm so nahe, dass Charles seinen Atem auf seiner Haut spürte. Wild tanzte er über sein Gesicht, seinen Hals, hinterließ Spuren aus glühender Hitze.  
Charles riss die freie Hand nach oben und schlug nach ihm. Erik zuckte nicht einmal.  
„Verdammt, lass mich los!“  
Diesmal brüllte er, doch auch das brachte Erik nicht dazu, von ihm abzulassen.  
„Ich lasse dich nicht gehen.“   
„Du verfluchter …“, begann Charles erneut, bevor der Ausdruck in Eriks Gesicht jedes weitere Wort erstickte.   
Er schlug erneut nach ihm. Kraftlos, sinnlos und doch immer wieder. Erik ertrug seine Schläge stur. Er wich nicht zurück, konterte nicht, packte nur irgendwann in einer schnellen Bewegung auch noch seine andere Hand und presste sie nach unten.  
„Sprich' dich aus, Charles“, sagte er böse. „Was bin ich? Ein Verräter? Mistkerl? Bastard? Was wolltest du sagen?“  
Charles hätte fast gelacht, so lächerlich klangen die Beleidigungen aus seinem Mund.  
Doch er konnte nicht lachen.  
Er konnte gar nichts mehr tun, als Erik plötzlich eine Hand hob und sie an sein Gesicht legte.   
„Tu das nicht, Erik.“  
Seine Finger bewegten sich. Leicht nur, doch deutlich genug, um es zu spüren. Sie waren warm, so warm …  
„Bitte …“  
Eriks Gesicht kam seinem so nah, dass Charles seine Nasenspitze auf seiner Wange spürte.  
„Halte mich auf“, flüsterte der andere Mann rau und viel zu dunkel.  
Charles stieß einen gepeinigten Laut aus.  
„Ich … ich kann nicht“, hauchte er kraftlos. „Bitte, Erik …“  
 _Bitte nicht_ …  
Das Feuer, das eben noch in ihm gelodert hatte, verlosch unter einer Welle purer Verzweiflung über seine eigene Hilflosigkeit und für einen furchtbaren Moment wünschte Charles sich seine Kräfte zurück. Um Erik aufzuhalten. Um ihm in die Augen zu sehen und zu wissen, was zum Teufel er von ihm wollte. Und ihm all das zu zeigen, was er nicht aussprechen konnte. Doch er konnte es nicht. Und Erik ließ es ihn überdeutlich spüren, zwang ihm seine Züge auf und ließ ihm keine Möglichkeit, sich dem Spiel zu entziehen.  
Erik löste sich gerade so weit von ihm, dass er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.  
„Nein, Charles. Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass es so weit gekommen ist. Du bist derjenige, der seine Kräfte weggeworfen hat. Jetzt musst du mit den Konsequenzen leben.“  
Charles schüttelte den Kopf. Ein letzter verzweifelter Versuch, das hier zu beenden. Erik hielt ihn eisern fest.  
Dann beugte er sich erneut über ihn und legte die Lippen auf seine.  
  
Erik zu küssen war ein fantastisches und schreckliches Gefühl zugleich. Seine Lippen waren rau, aber warm, und pressten sich viel zu fest auf seine eigenen. Brutal. Und viel zu gut.  
Charles unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als Erik die Zunge zwischen seine Lippen zwang, in seinen Mund, gegen seine eigene. Aber noch schlimmer als das Gefühl war: Charles konnte ihn schmecken. Er schmeckte Erik genau wie damals und es war dieser viel zu vertraute Geschmack, der etwas in ihm brechen ließ.  
Erik griff in seine Haare, zerrte schmerzhaft an den langen Strähnen, als er ihn noch näher an sich zog, die Küsse intensivierte und ihm jede Möglichkeit nahm, ihm zu entkommen.   
Fast jede.  
Charles biss ihn in die Unterlippe und Erik zuckte zusammen, bevor er sich von ihm löste.  
Charles schloss den Mund und schluckte heftig. Eriks Geschmack blieb, vermischt mit dem seines Blutes, der an Metall erinnerte. Blut und Metall. Fast schon poetisch.  
„Ich will das nicht.“  
Er glaubte sich selbst nicht.  
Und Erik tat es auch nicht.  
„Lügner“, sagte er noch, dann presste er ihre Lippen erneut aufeinander.   
Küsste ihn wieder und wieder.   
Bis auch noch der letzte Widerstand unter seinen Berührungen zerbrach.  
  
Charles öffnete die Lippen, suchte Eriks Zunge mit seiner eigenen, streichelte sie, entlockte ihm ein leises Stöhnen, das genauso klang wie damals und die Sehnsucht in seinem Inneren in hilflose Gier verwandelte, die sich in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Eriks Finger glitten in seinen Nacken, streichelten über die empfindliche Haut und jagten heiße Schauer über seinen Rücken, zwischen seine Beine. Charles biss ihn erneut, sanfter diesmal, und Erik antwortete ihm mit einem Keuchen, das viel zu erregt war.  
Und plötzlich verstand Charles.  
Das alles hier, die Nähe, die Berührungen, die _Lust_ … Erik fühlte es genauso wie er. Aber wieso …?  
Als hätte er seine Gedanken gehört, drückte Erik sich erneut an ihn und Charles spürte die Härte seiner Erregung an seiner Hüfte, an seiner eigenen.  
Er warf den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. Eine von Eriks Händen legte sich an seinen Hals, als wollte sie ihm die Luft abschnüren. Besitzergreifend. Hungrig.  
Wieso nur?  
 _Was willst du von mir, Erik?_  
Erik antwortete ihm nicht. Zumindest nicht mit Worten.  
Seine Hände glitten tiefer, Charles spürte sie auf seiner Brust, seinem Bauch, schließlich zwischen seinen Beinen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass Erik ihn losgelassen hatte.  
Erik strich mit den Fingern über seine Erregung, die heiß und schmerzhaft gegen den Stoff seiner Jeans drückte, fuhr die Länge quälend langsam nach und Charles entwich ein tiefes Stöhnen.  
 _Wieso, Erik …?_  
Reichte es ihm nicht, ihn mit seinen Worten zu verletzen, mit den Erinnerungen, der Nähe und dieser furchtbaren Kälte in seinen Augen? Genoss er sein Leiden so sehr, dass er ihn auch noch mit der Lust strafen musste? Erregte es ihn, ihn brechen zu sehen?! Wollte er …  
Erik küsste ihn erneut, leckte aufreizend über seine Lippen, biss ihn, und jeder weitere Gedanke verbrannte unter Schauern aus Lust und blinder Gier.   
Charles krallte die Hände in den Stoff seines Hemds, wollte ihn von sich stoßen und zog ihn stattdessen näher an sich. Erik öffnete seinen Gürtel, dann seine Hose, zerrte an dem Stoff, als könnte auch er es kaum noch erwarten, ihn zu berühren. Charles unterdrückte einen Schrei, als sich Eriks Finger unter den Stoff schoben, um sein hartes Glied legten und begannen, ihn zu streicheln. Quälend langsam glitten seine Fingerspitzen über die Eichel, schoben die empfindliche Haut vor sich her, verteilten die feuchten Tropfen darüber, die bereits jetzt aus ihm drangen, und Charles konnte nicht mehr anders und stöhnte. Erstickt und doch viel zu deutlich. Es war lange her, dass ihn jemand so berührt hatte. Jemand anderes als er selbst. Wenigstens dafür war das Serum gut. Sich in einsamen Stunden einen runterholen zu können.  
Erik umfasste sein Glied fester, fast schon grob, und begann, es zu massieren. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller, ein gnadenloser Rhythmus, der nur ein Ziel hatte.  
Und Charles ließ es zu.  
Er wollte es nicht. Trotzdem schob er sich ihm entgegen, zuckten seine Hüften, stieß er in Eriks warme Hand. Trotzdem seufzte, stöhnte, er immer wieder. Sehnte sich nach Erlösung durch seine Berührungen und hasste sich dafür.  
„Hör auf, bitte.“  
Die Worte klangen fremd und schon während er sie aussprach, wusste Charles, dass sie keinerlei Wirkung haben würden. Absurderweise war er dankbar dafür.  
Erik küsste ihn wieder, wanderte mit feuchten Lippen über seine Wange, sein Kinn, bis er seinen Hals erreichte. Einen Augenblick verweilte er dort, dann versenkte er plötzlich die Zähne in seiner Haut. Genau wie nach ihrem ersten Kuss vor zehn Jahren.  
Charles schrie auf, als wilder Schmerz wie ein heißer Blitz durch seine Adern schoss.  
Erik leckte über die Wunde, küsste sie, und es war diese Geste, die Charles schließlich in den Abgrund stürzen ließ. Der Erlösung sein sollte und sich hier, jetzt, wie ein Schlag anfühlte.  
  
Charles kam. In Eriks Hand, über seine Finger, in seine eigene Hose.  
Erik streichelte ihn weiter, führte ihn durch seinen Orgasmus, und Charles spürte die heiße Feuchtigkeit seines eigenen Spermas auf seinen Fingern. Er schloss die Augen und ließ sich gegen den anderen Mann sinken. Unter seiner Wange spürte er Eriks Haut und mit jedem keuchenden Atemzug nahm er seinen Geruch wahr. Endlich Eriks Geruch.  
Erik ließ von ihm ab und Charles hörte ihn tief durchatmen.  
„Es tut mir leid.“  
Schon wieder diese Worte, geflüstert gegen seine Schläfe, als hoffte Erik, dass sie auf diesem Weg direkt in seinen Kopf dringen würden. Und Charles hörte sie, meinte fast, sie zu spüren.   
Glauben konnte er sie nicht.  
„Tut es nicht“, gab er leise zurück.  
Er stemmte die zitternden Hände gegen ihn und diesmal ließ Erik zu, dass sie sich voneinander lösten. Charles sah ihn an und für einen kurzen Moment meinte er, in dem Grau einen vertrauten Hauch von Wärme zu entdecken. Doch wahrscheinlich bildete er sich das nur ein.   
„Charles …“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Lass mich … Bitte.“  
Er war müde, einfach nur müde.  
Erik nickte knapp und brachte Abstand zwischen sie. Charles senkte den Kopf, doch er konnte Eriks Blick auf sich noch immer spüren. Fahrig tastete er nach seiner Hose und versuchte, sie zu schließen, doch der Stoff rutschte ihm immer wieder aus den Fingern. Er war so erbärmlich …  
Er ließ die Hände sinken und schob sich an Erik vorbei.   
Weg, einfach nur weg …  
„Das mit dir hat mir etwas bedeutet.“  
Gegen seinen Willen blieb Charles noch einmal stehen, doch er drehte sich nicht um.  
 _Das mit dir … das war keine Lüge._  
Wieder eine Erinnerung.   
Wieder Schmerz.  
„Leider nicht genug“, hörte er sich sagen. „Du hast mein Leben zerstört.“  
Er meinte, Erik tief Luft holen zu hören.  
„Das habe ich nie gewollt.“  
Charles begann zu lachen und es tat weh, so weh.  
„Doch, Erik, wolltest du. Von Anfang an.“  
 _Denn das ist alles, was du tust, Erik. Du zerstörst._  
In den Worten und Gedanken lag viel zu viel Trauer. Viel zu viel hilflose Wut. Doch als hätten Eriks letzte Sätze tiefe Schneisen in die Mauern in seinem Inneren geschlagen, strömte viel zu viel von dem aus ihm heraus, was Charles eigentlich nie sagen wollte.   
„Aber du hast Recht. Es ist nicht nur deine Schuld, sondern auch meine. Denn ich war so dumm, es zuzulassen.“  
 _Ich war so dumm, mich trotzdem in dich zu verlieben._  
„Weil ich geglaubt habe, dass mehr in dir steckt als ein Mörder. Ich habe mich geirrt.“  
 _Ich habe mich geirrt und ich bezahle mit meinem Herz. Mit meinem Verstand. Mit einfach allem._  
Er wartete nicht darauf, ob Erik ihm möglicherweise noch antwortete, sondern ging einfach weiter.   
Seine Hand fand die Klinke der Tür zum Badezimmer nur noch mühsam. Alles verschwand hinter einem nassen Schleier aus Trauer, Wut und Schmerz.  
Charles schaffte es noch irgendwie, die Tür hinter sich zu schließen und sie zu verriegeln.  
Dann brach er zusammen.  
  
  
Es passierte einfach.  
Seine Hand ließ die Türklinke los und schaffte es noch irgendwie, den Schlüssel herumzudrehen. Und als wäre das leise Klicken das akustische Signal, auf das sein Körper gewartet hatte, sackte Charles in sich zusammen. Wie eine Marionette, deren Fäden mit einem Schnitt durchtrennt wurden und die nun nichts mehr aufrecht hielt.   
Wie ein getroffenes Stück Wild, das hinter seinem Jäger zusammenbrach.  
Ihm entfuhr ein tiefes Stöhnen, als er auf den Kunststoffboden des winzigen Raumes sank und so stark zu zittern begann, dass seine Zähne aufeinanderschlugen. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und als er versuchte, die Hände ans Gesicht zu heben und sie gegen seine Schläfen zu pressen, sich verzweifelt nach dem Druck sehnte, der die Teile seiner selbst davon abhielt, auseinanderzufallen, gehorchten sie ihm nicht. Genau wie sein Herz, das raste wie ein Gefangener, der versuchte, die Gitterstäbe zu durchbrechen. Er verlor die Kontrolle und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Nur dasitzen, die Hände zu schweißnassen Fäusten ballen und die Kiefer zusammenpressen, um den Schrei zu unterdrücken, der seine Kehle hinaufstieg. Einen furchtbaren Moment lang war er sich sicher, dass er das Bewusstsein verlieren würde. Sein Verstand überschlug sich, als er die wenigen Möglichkeiten durchging, die ihm noch blieben und doch alle verwarf. Er wäre ohnehin nicht fähig gewesen, auch nur eine davon zu Ende zu denken.  
Panikattacke.  
Charles kannte die Symptome. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sie spürte. So heftig war es aber schon lange nicht mehr gewesen.  
 _Es geht vorbei, es geht vorbei _ …  
Charles schluckte schwer und schmeckte eine widerwärtige Mischung aus Alkohol und Galle auf seiner Zunge. Eriks Geschmack verschwand darunter.  
 _Es geht vorbei_ …  
Er musste sich das nur oft genug einreden.   
Vielleicht glaubte er es dann irgendwann sogar.  
  
Als er sich sicher war, dass seine Muskeln ihm wieder gehorchten, stemmte er sich in eine hockende Position und drehte den Wasserhahn auf. Das Rauschen flutete den kleinen Raum, füllte ihn bis in die letzte Ecke. Gut. Das letzte, was er wollte war, dass jemand ihn hörte. Charles lehnte sich wieder zurück, zog die Beine an den Körper und stützte die Arme darauf. Sein Kopf drückte schwer gegen die Tür in seinem Rücken. Erst jetzt gestattete er sich, durchzuatmen. Oder versuchte es zumindest, denn heraus kam kaum mehr als ein hilfloses Schluchzen. Er spürte den Schweiß auf seiner Haut, der langsam kalt wurde und eisige Schauer über seinen Körper jagte. Kälte, die im krassen Gegensatz zu der Hitze stand, die ihn noch vor wenigen Momenten ausgefüllt hatte.  
Er schloss die Augen. Er konnte es noch immer spüren. Eriks warme Finger um seine Erregung, sein viel zu fester Griff, der ihn unbarmherzig höher und höher trieb, nur um ihn dann umso heftiger abstürzen zu lassen. Schlimmer als das war nur: er hatte es genossen. Irgendwie. Weil es trotz allem Erik war, der ihn über den Rand stieß, so wie er es früher getan hatte.  
Charles schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte er die Gedanken damit von sich schieben. Sie und den Hass auf sich selbst, der wie Gift durch seine Adern floss.   
Er hätte das nicht zulassen dürfen. Nicht hier, nicht so und vor allem nicht von ihm. Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf flüsterte beruhigend, dass er sich gewehrt hatte. Dass er versucht hatte, Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen. Charles lachte bitter über diese hilflosen Versuche seines Verstands, sich seine Fehler schönzureden. Er hatte sich gewehrt, ja. Doch seine Versuche waren wertlos, hatte er sie doch tief in sich schon abgeschrieben, als er mit Erik in dieses Flugzeug stieg.   
Möglicherweise hatte Erik am Ende ja recht. Vielleicht konnte er wirklich nur noch aufgeben.  
  
Charles stieß sich mit den Händen vom Boden ab und stand mühsam auf. Sein Körper fühlte sich schwer und fremd an. Wenigstens hatte das Zittern aufgehört. Als reichte seine Kraft nicht einmal mehr dafür. Er trat an das Waschbecken und hielt die Hände unter den eiskalten Wasserstrahl, so lange, bis sie taub wurden. Taub wie seine Beine, wenn er die Spritzen nicht nahm. Taub wie seine Telepathie, die er schon so lange unterdrückte, dass er manchmal nicht mehr wusste, wie sie sich angefühlt hatte. Charles sah auf seine Finger herab, die unter dem Wasser glänzten, als hätte er sie in flüssiges Glas getaucht.   
Oder in Wodka.   
Er verzog das Gesicht, als ein irres Lachen in ihm hochstieg.   
Lächerlich.   
Das alles hier war so verdammt lächerlich.  
Er breitete die Hände aus, klammerte sich an den Rand des Waschbeckens. Atmete einige Male tief durch, bevor er den Blick hob. Und auch wenn er geahnt hatte, was der Spiegel ihm zeigen würde, erschrak er für einen Moment, als er sich selbst in dem beschichteten Glas sah. Seine Augen waren rot und geschwollen und auf seinen Wangen zeichneten sich noch immer die Spuren seiner Tränen ab. Seine Lippen waren von Eriks brutalen Küssen aufgesprungen und wund und unter dem Kragen seines Hemds leuchteten ihm die Spuren seines Bisses tiefrot entgegen. Charles schob den Stoff darüber, strich sich mit einer Hand die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah an sich herab. Seine Hose war noch immer offen, sein Hemd zerknüllt, der untere Knopf abgerissen. Er zog die Jeans hoch und schloss sie, bevor er den hellblauen Stoff unordentlich zurückstopfte. Er konnte nicht einmal sagen, wieso er das tat. Möglicherweise, um wenigstens so zu tun, als hätte er hier oben noch irgendetwas unter seiner Kontrolle.   
Albern.  
Er sah wieder in den Spiegel und erwiderte das bittere Lächeln, das ihm von dort entgegensah.  
  
Was wohl Erik gerade tat?  
  
Charles schloss die Augen, als die Erinnerungen geballt in sein Gehirn zurückdrängten.  
Als Erik ihn an sich zog, ihn berührte, hatte er für einen kurzen Moment geglaubt, etwas in seinen grauen Augen zu sehen. Etwas, was er von früher kannte, von dem Mann, in den er sich verliebte. Doch Eriks Körper, jede seiner Bewegungen, alles an ihm, hatte eine andere Sprache gesprochen. War kalt gewesen, kalt und grausam. Der Mann, der ihn zum Orgasmus brachte, während er ihn viel zu brutal küsste, das war nicht der gewesen, der damals mit ihm schlief. Da war körperliche Erregung gewesen, animalisches Wollen, aber keine Wärme in seinem Blick, keine Leidenschaft in seinen Berührungen. Nichts, außer dem Ziel, ihm wehzutun.   
Doch hatte er wirklich etwas anderes erwartet?  
Die traurige Wahrheit war: ja, irgendwie schon. Dabei konnte er nicht einmal genau sagen, worauf er wartete. Eine Entschuldigung? Die hatte Erik ihm gegeben, mehr als einmal. Und ein Teil von ihm wollte Erik glauben, saugte die hübschen, kleinen Worte auf wie wertvolle Atemluft. Doch ein anderer, mächtigerer Teil schrie dagegen. Lüge, alles Lüge! Was also war es, was ihn hier hielt?  
Charles hob die Hände an den Kopf und presste die Finger gegen seine Schläfen, genau wie früher als Kind, wenn ihn das Chaos in seinem Kopf zu überwältigen drohte. Er spürte seinen eigenen Puls unter seinen Fingerspitzen. Die erhoffte Klarheit blieb aus.   
Er sollte gehen. Einfach gehen, sich in einer der kleinen Kabinen verstecken und in der einsamen Dunkelheit unsichtbar werden. Trinken, bis alles taub war, bis er alles vergaß und seine Gedanken endlich in der stillen Finsternis seiner Träume versanken. Sein Herzschlag begann bereits bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran aufgeregt zu flattern. Es wäre so einfach …  
  
 _Und dann?_  
  
Es war diese kleine Frage, die ihn davon abhielt.  
Charles ließ die Hände sinken und starrte in das kleine Waschbecken vor sich. Das kalte Wasser hatte einen Strudel gebildet, der mit einem tiefen Gluckern im Abfluss versank. Kurz fragte er sich, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis der Tank des Privatjets leer war, und verzog das Gesicht über die Absurdität dieses Gedankens. Doch vielleicht war es auch ganz passend. So, wie das Wasser nach und nach im Nichts versank, verschwand auch er selbst, verschwand alles was er kannte, von der Welt, von sich selbst.  
Erik …   
Als er sich entschied, mit Logan zusammenzuarbeiten, hatte er das nicht nur getan, um Raven zu helfen. Oder gar die Welt zu retten. Er hatte Ja gesagt, weil er die Gelegenheit nutzen wollte, um das mit Erik endlich zu beenden. Ein kleiner, dummer Teil von ihm hatte bis zuletzt gehofft, dass es nicht so weit kommen würde. Hoffte es noch immer, irgendwo tief in ihm. Dieser Teil hatte nach Wärme in seinem Gesicht, seinen grauen Augen gesucht. Suchte noch immer, auch wenn sein Verstand längst wusste, dass es sinnlos war. Erik empfand keine Liebe, nicht für ihn und nicht für irgendjemand anderen. Charles hatte das gewusst. Oder zumindest geahnt. Doch erst jetzt wurde es ihm wirklich bewusst.  
Das war es, was ihn hier hielt, was ihn den Schmerz ertragen ließ. Wenn er jetzt ging, würde er sich niemals von Erik lösen können. Er brauchte die brutale Endgültigkeit der Wahrheit, um endlich mit ihm abzuschließen. Brauchte die Kälte in seinem Blick und die Wut in seiner Stimme, den Hass, der ihn einhüllte wie dunkler Nebel. Wenn Erik ihn schon nicht liebte, sollte er ihn wenigstens hassen. Ihn mit aller Intensität hassen, zu der er fähig war, ihm ein letztes Mal wehtun, damit er sich endlich von ihm trennen konnte.   
Vielleicht konnte er dann endlich wieder anfangen zu leben. Sofern er sich noch daran erinnerte, wie das ging. Und einen Grund dafür fand, es zu wollen.   
Charles hob den Kopf, sah in den Spiegel und traf seine Entscheidung. Dass es eine war, für die der alte Charles und jeder andere ihn verurteilen würde, war ihm absolut bewusst. Früher hätte ihn das möglicherweise zurückgehalten. Heute nicht mehr. Er atmete ein letztes Mal tief durch.  
Dann verließ er den kleinen Raum.  
  
  
Erik saß auf dem schmalen Sofa gegenüber des Tischs, auf dem die kläglichen Reste ihrer Schachpartie noch noch immer wie ein stummer Beweis ihres Handelns standen. Er sah auf, als er ihn hörte. Als hätte er auf ihn gewartet.  
Charles ließ sich neben ihn sinken, so weit weg, wie es das Möbelstück zuließ. Sein Körper hatte wieder zu zittern begonnen. Er verschränkte die Finger ineinander und presste sie zwischen seine Oberschenkel, doch er war sich sicher, dass Erik es trotzdem bemerkte. Wie er alles bemerkte. Er wollte etwas sagen, irgendetwas, doch sein Kopf war mit einem Mal wie leergefegt. Komisch. Früher war ihm das nie passiert.  
  
„Du solltest lieber schlafen gehen, Charles. Du siehst grauenvoll aus.“  
Eriks Stimme war kalt und traf ihn viel zu hart. Charles sah ihn an, doch Eriks Blick war starr geradeaus gerichtet, verlor sich irgendwo zwischen den Feldern des Schachbretts.   
„Und dafür hast du deine Kräfte doch schließlich aufgegeben, oder nicht?“  
Charles konnte nicht verhindern, dass er unter seinen Worten zusammenzuckte.   
„Fängst du schon wieder damit an?!“  
Seine eigene Stimme klang hysterisch, schnappte fast über. Es war idiotisch. Er sollte sich nicht so leicht provozieren lassen. Doch jedes Wort aus Eriks Mund, jeder Blick von ihm, fühlte sich wie ein weiterer Angriff an, den der verletzte Teil seiner Selbst nicht unerwidert lassen konnte. Oder wollte.  
Erik musterte ihn.  
„Ich versuche nur, zu verstehen, was dich dazu getrieben hat, einer von ihnen zu werden“,  setzte er nach. „Und? Funktioniert es wenigstens? Kannst du schlafen?“  
Charles entfuhr ein bitteres Lachen und ihm wurde klar, dass er auch dabei gelogen hatte.   
_Ich habe meine Kräfte geopfert, damit ich schlafen kann._  
Es wäre schön, wenn das die Wahrheit wäre. Wenn es tatsächlich so einfach wäre. Doch das war es nicht. Das war es nie. Er konnte seine Telepathie abschalten, aber nicht die Erinnerungen. Nicht den Schmerz.  
Er legte eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm und meinte fast, die Spuren der Nadeln unter seinen Fingern zu spüren. Sie taten weh. Genau wie die Spritzen. Er nahm sie seit fast acht Jahren, aber sie taten immer noch weh. Doch er ertrug es, denn alles war leichter auszuhalten als die Qualen der Welt da draußen, die ihn langsam und unaufhaltsam zerstörten, seit dieses … Etwas in ihm kaputtgegangen war, von dessen Existenz er nicht einmal gewusst hatte, bis er es verlor.  
„Du bist ein Idiot, wenn du glaubst, dass ein paar Spritzen ausreichen, um wiedergutzumachen, was du getan hast“, entgegnete er eisig.  
„Wenn sie nicht reichen, wieso nimmst du sie dann?“  
 _Weil es mich zerreißt, wenn ich es nicht tue!_  
In seinen Gedanken schrie er.  
Erik hörte ihn nicht.  
Dafür hörte Charles wieder sie. Die Stimmen der Kinder, die er fortschickte, weil er ihnen nicht helfen konnte.  
 _Schicken Sie uns nicht fort, Professor. Bitte!_  
Die Stimmen derer, die auf den Schlachtfeldern in Vietnam starben, während er nur dasitzen und ihnen das letzte bisschen Trost schicken konnte, zu dem er noch fähig war. Was viel zu wenig angesichts der Hölle war, die auszuhalten man sie zwang.  
 _Hilf mir, Gott. Bitte hilf mir, ich will nicht sterben!_  
Er hörte sie, spürte sie, und es fühlte sich an wie tausend Messerstiche, die seine Seele zerfetzten, bis er meinte, das Blut auf seiner Haut spüren zu können. Ihres, sein eigenes, erst heiß, dann nur noch kalt. Tot, genau wie seine Hoffnungen. Was blieb, war Schmerz, unerträglicher Schmerz, viel zu viel für einen einzelnen Menschen.  
Schlafen.   
Stille.  
Charles hatte sich das gewünscht. Und ein paarmal wäre es ihm beinahe gelungen, für immer zu schlafen. Früher hätte ihn der Gedanke an Selbstmord schockiert. In den Momenten, als er nach dem kleinen Fläschchen griff und viel zu viel von Hanks Serum in die schlanke Spritze aufzog, tat er es nicht mehr. Es hatte wehgetan, anfangs. Ein stechender Schmerz, der sich von seinem Arm aus in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete, sich seine Wirbelsäule hinauffraß und schließlich in seinem Kopf explodierte. Allumfassende Pein, die verging, als er nach wenigen Minuten das Bewusstsein verlor, weil seine Nervenzellen die plötzliche Flut viel zu starker Reize nicht mehr verarbeiten konnten. Die Ruhe war so tröstlich gewesen. Und auch wenn er Hank dankbar war, dass er ihn immer rechtzeitig gefunden hatte … wünschte er sich doch manchmal, einer seiner Versuche wäre erfolgreich gewesen.  
„Ich …“, begann er hohl. „Das verstehst du nicht.“  
„Versuch dein Glück“, gab Erik zurück.  
Charles starrte ihn an und die Wut, die er eben vermisst hatte, legte sich wie eine heiße Faust um sein Inneres. Das war gut. Die Wut drängte den Schmerz beiseite, wenigstens für eine Weile. Die Wut machte es einfacher, diese Nähe zu ertragen, die er schon wieder viel zu deutlich spüren konnte.  
„Und wieso sollte ich mir die Mühe machen?“, fragte er böse. „In der Vergangenheit hat es dich doch auch nicht interessiert, wie es mir geht.“  
Nein, da hatte Erik ihn eiskalt benutzt und dann zurückgelassen, schwer verletzt und alleine. Gebrochen.  
Erik atmete heftig aus.  
„Damit sind wir dann schon zu zweit, was?“, fragte er zurück. „Aber im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich gelernt, damit zu leben. Während du dich in das da flüchtest.“  
Eriks Blick streifte seinen Unterarm und Charles zuckte gegen seinen Willen wie ertappt zusammen.  
„Du hast keine Ahnung, was …“  
Eriks Hand schnellte nach vorne, legte sich um seine und zog sie nach vorne. Mit der anderen schob er seinen Hemdärmel nach oben und legte die mit kleinen Wunden übersäte Haut frei. Charles versuchte, sich loszureißen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Erik betrachtete die Einstiche lange. Prüfend. _Angeekelt_.  
„Ich denke, ich verstehe sehr gut“, sagte er hart und sah wieder auf, fesselte seinen Blick mit dem eigenen. „Oder willst du mir ernsthaft erzählen, dass es das Zeug wirklich besser macht? Wann hast du das letzte Mal in den Spiegel geschaut, _Professor?_ “  
Charles versuchte erneut, sich von ihm zu lösen, und diesmal ließ Erik es zu. Charles zerrte den Stoff wieder über seinen Unterarm und legte seine Hand darüber wie über ein schmutziges Geheimnis.   
„Das ist meine Sache!“  
„Ist es nicht, wenn du mir die Schuld dafür gibst“, konterte Erik sofort.  
Charles wich zurück, soweit das auf dem schmalen Sofa möglich war. Eriks Blick blieb starr auf ihn gerichtet, bohrte sich in seinen. Ein eisiges Feuer schien in seinen grauen Augen zu glühen und Charles spürte, wie sich seine eigenen einmal mehr mit Tränen füllten. Wieso nur war er so verdammt schwach?!   
  
„Ich hasse dich.“  
Er wollte das nicht sagen und es klang wie die erbärmliche Lüge, die es war. Charles spürte die einzelne Träne, die über sein Gesicht rann und eine Spur nasser Wärme hinterließ. Erik beobachtete sie ausdruckslos.  
„Tust du nicht“, widersprach er viel zu sicher.  
Die Faust um sein Inneres griff fester zu, raubte Charles fast den Atem.  
„Schreib' mir nicht vor, was ich zu fühlen habe, Erik!“, brüllte er. „Nicht du!“  
„Dann hör' endlich auf, mich für dumm zu verkaufen!“, donnerte Erik zurück und zuckte augenblicklich zusammen, als erschrecke er sich selbst davor, wie laut seine Stimme plötzlich war.   
Charles lächelte bitter, seltsam zufrieden über diesen kurzen Moment des Kontrollverlusts, der sich wie ein kleiner Sieg anfühlte. Vielleicht bekam er ihn ja doch noch, den Kampf, den er Erik versprochen hatte.  
„Was willst du von mir, Charles?!“  
Das Lächeln wurde zu einem leeren Lachen, als Charles bewusst wurde, dass Erik ihm die gleiche Frage stellte, die auch in ihm gebrannt hatte, als er ihn zum ersten Mal seit zehn Jahren wieder so nah gekommen war. Ein Teil von ihm wollte sie ihm geben. Doch der Rest wollte sie zurückhalten, in eine Waffe verwandeln und Erik in die Brust stoßen, ihm wehtun, wenigstens einmal, wenigstens kurz!  
„Ich will gar nichts von dir“, antwortete er und war überrascht, wie leicht ihm die grausamen Worte über die Lippen ging. „Ich will das hier nur hinter mich bringen und dann will ich, dass du für immer aus meinem Leben verschwindest! Ich will … dich nur vergessen.“  
Er hatte erwartet, dass Erik die Worte treffen würden.   
Stattdessen breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen aus, das Charles nur zu gut kannte. Es war _Magnetos_ Lächeln. Das sollte ihn erleichtern, war es doch genau das, was er wollte. Tatsächlich konnte er den Anblick kaum ertragen.  
„Nein“, begann Erik und beugte sich nach vorne, zwang ihn dazu, sich noch weiter zurückzuziehen. „Das ist eine Lüge und du müsstest doch eigentlich wissen, dass du noch nie gut im Lügen warst.“  
Charles schluckte hart, als ihn Eriks körperliche Präsenz einmal mehr zu überwältigen drohte. Wie im Pentagon. Wie vorhin.   
Er würgte die aufkeimende Sehnsucht herunter.  
„Nicht so gut wie du meinst du.“  
Das Lächeln wurde breiter, wurde furchterregend.  
„Ja. Und jetzt tu es endlich.“  
Erik kam ihm noch näher und Charles' Hände hoben sich wie von selbst, stemmten sich gegen ihn, gegen seine Worte, gegen diese grauenvolle Lächeln, das er nicht in diesem Gesicht sehen wollte.  
„Tu das, wieso du hergekommen bist.“  
Unter seinen Fingern spürte er Eriks Herzschlag, kräftig und schneller, als er erwartet hätte.  
„Stell' mir die Frage und hör endlich auf, mich so anzusehen.“  
Charles stieß ihn von sich, atmete auf, froh über den gewonnenen Abstand. Erik ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, wartete auf seine Frage. Welche das war, wusste Charles sofort. Es war die, die am drängendsten war, nach deren Antwort er sich seit zehn Jahren sehnte und vor der er doch mehr Angst hatte, als er jemals zugeben würde.  
Angst, die unter dem eisernen Griff der Wut wie Eis zu Wasser zerfloss. Und er ließ es zu. Ließ zu, dass alles aus ihm herausbrach, ein letztes Mal, bevor alles endgültig kaputtging.  
  
„Du willst die Frage?“, begann er schrill. „Schön! Warum?“  
 _Warum, Erik?_  
„Verdammt, warum? Warum hast du mir das angetan?“  
 _Warum hast du mich verlassen?_  
„Shaw, Raven, die Männer auf den Schiffen, die Kugel? Warum musstest du das tun, warum musstest du zum Mörder werden, warum musstest du sie gegen uns aufbringen, warum musstest du diesen verdammten Krieg anfangen?!“  
Erik packte seine Hände und zog ihn an sich, viel zu heftig und viel zu nah.  
„Weil jemand es tun musste“, antwortete er hart. „Und du zu feige warst. Ich habe diesen Krieg nicht begonnen, das waren sie. Und er ist noch nicht vorbei. Das auf Kuba war nur eine von vielen Schlachten. Der Krieg tobt immer noch da draußen und du hast rein gar nichts dagegen unternommen. Und jetzt sieh' dir die Konsequenzen an. Sie stehen kurz davor, uns zu vernichten. Weil du nichts getan hast. Du trägst eine Mitschuld an dem, was hier passiert.“  
Charles lachte erstickt und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Es war nie mein Krieg, Erik …“  
Nein, es war Eriks, sein Krieg, sein Hass, seine rücksichtslosen Rachegelüste gegen Sebastian Shaw, die beinahe die ganze Welt ins Verderben gerissen hätten. Sein Krieg, in den er sie alle mit hineinzog, als wären sie nichts weiter als Figuren in einem Schachspiel, die er setzte, wie es ihm nützlich erschien. Und opferte, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern. Es war nicht sein Krieg. Nein, er hatte immer nur Frieden gewollt!  
„Doch, das ist es“, widersprach Erik. „Du hast es dazu gemacht, als du mich und die anderen zu dir geholt hast und an meiner Seite in den Kampf gezogen bist. Du hast deine Seite gewählt und du kannst dich jetzt nicht mehr verstecken.“  
„Ich wollte nie kämpfen. Du hast mich dazu gezwungen.“  
Die Wut in Eriks Augen traf ihn beinahe so hart wie der Stoß vor die Brust, mit dem er sie trennte.  
„Gib' mir nicht die Schuld dafür, dass du versagt hast, Charles“, entgegnete er so heftig, dass Charles zusammenfuhr. „Sieh' dich an! Du bist ein verdammtes Wrack. Was ist aus dem Mann geworden, den ich kennen gelernt habe, seinen Visionen, seinen Idealen?!“  
 _Ein gottverdammtes Wrack _ …  
Charles drängte die Erinnerungen brutal von sich. Es war nicht seine Schuld, dass es soweit gekommen war. Es war Eriks! Er war es, der alles zerstörte!  
„Du hast ihn vernichtet, als du auf mich geschossen und mich zurückgelassen hast!“  
 _Du hast alles vernichtet_ , mich _vernichtet!_  
Erik entwich ein Schnauben.  
„Du hattest zehn verdammte Jahre, um dich zu erholen. Du kannst sogar wieder laufen! Was hast du in all den Jahren gemacht? Abgesehen davon, dir den Verstand wegzusaufen? Was ist aus deinen großen Plänen geworden? Du bist nichts weiter als ein verfluchter Heuchler!“  
Charles griff hinter sich, wollte noch weiter zurückweichen, doch seine Hände fanden nur Leere.  
 _Ein beschissener Alkoholiker, der sein Leben zerstört _ …  
Nein. Nein! Er wollte das nicht hören, nicht von ihm, von niemandem! Und er wollte diese verdammten Gefühle nicht spüren! Nicht die Schuld, nicht die Trauer und nicht diesen unendlichen Schmerz!  
„Du hast keine Ahnung, was du mir angetan hast. Was ich wegen dir durchmachen musste.“  
Charles spie ihm die Worte entgegen, stellte sich jedes einzelne als Tropfen puren Gifts vor, das durch Eriks Haut direkt in ihn hinein drang und ihn spüren ließ, was er spürte. Ihn leiden ließ, wie er litt, jeden verdammten Tag!  
 _Du hast keine Ahnung von der Dunkelheit, in der ich lebe!_  
„Und was hast du mir angetan?“, gab Erik unbarmherzig zurück. „Du hast mich ihnen ausgeliefert. Wegen dir haben sie mich neun Jahre lang eingesperrt!“  
„Ich musste glauben, dass du den Präsidenten ermordet hast!“, brüllte Charles.  
„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich es nicht war, aber du hast mir nicht zugehört.“  
„Alle Beweise sprachen gegen dich!“  
„Und diesen sogenannten Beweisen hast du mehr geglaubt als mir?“  
Charles lachte erstickt.  
„Nach allem, was du getan hast, ist das wohl mehr als verständlich.“  
Erik schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich habe dich sogar gebeten, in meine Gedanken zu sehen, doch du wolltest nicht. Du hattest alle Möglichkeiten, aber dein verletzter Stolz hat dich davon abgehalten. Du _wolltest _ mir nie glauben.“  
Beinahe hätte Charles erneut gelacht.   
Stolz … Er hatte keinen Stolz mehr. Sein Stolz war ertrunken, in einem Meer aus Depressionen und Whisky.  
Er ballte hilflos die Fäuste und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, damit Erik das elende Zittern nicht sah.  
„Ich denke, mein Stolz war das geringste Problem. Nachdem du mich in den Rollstuhl gebracht hast.“  
 _Nachdem du einen verfluchten_ Krüppel _aus mir gemacht hast!_  
Erik fuhr unter seinen Worten zusammen und Charles genoss den Anblick viel zu sehr.  
„Ich habe mich doch schon entschuldigt. Was willst du noch?“  
„Und du denkst, dass ein paar kleine Worte ausreichen?“  
„Mehr kann ich dir leider nicht anbieten. Ich kann es nicht ungeschehen machen.“   
„Würdest du das denn wollen?“  
Erik zog sich plötzlich zurück und für einen Moment sah Charles ein Flackern in dem grauen Nebel.  
„Wir waren einmal Freunde, Charles“, sagte er, die Stimme mit einem Mal seltsam schwach. „Ich habe das nicht vergessen.“  
Charles schluckte hart.  
 _Ich auch nicht, Erik.  
Ich habe nichts vergessen_ …   
  
Das Schweigen legte sich wie eine schwere Decke über den viel zu engen Innenraum des Flugzeugs und schien jedes Gefühl unter sich zu ersticken.   
Erik saß noch immer neben ihm, doch es fühlte sich an, als wäre er weit weg. Charles fühlte sich ausgelaugt, als hätte der Streit ihm alle Kraft geraubt, die noch in ihm gewesen war. Die Euphorie, die er anfangs dabei empfunden hatte, den Schmerz in Eriks Gesicht zu sehen, war kaum noch zu spüren. Überdeutlich zu fühlen war dagegen eine Bitterkeit, die er viel zu gut kannte. Von früher. Von gemeinsamen Gesprächen in der Bibliothek. Von seinen sinnlosen Versuchen, Erik von dem falschen Weg abzubringen, auf dem er schon viel zu lange unterwegs war, und ihn auf seinen eigenen zu führen. Den Weg, den er so vielen zeigen wollte. Erst Hank, Alex, Sean und den anderen, später den Kindern, die an seine Schule kamen. Früher hatte er diesen Weg so deutlich vor sich gesehen, als wäre er tatsächlich da und nicht bloß eine Vision in seinem Kopf. Jetzt … war da nichts mehr.  
Erik drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung und sah ihn an, die Augen silbergrau und viel zu schön. Er schluckte schwer, als würden ihm die nächsten Worte tatsächlich einmal schwerfallen. Charles lächelte bitter.  
„Was ist aus deiner Schule geworden?“, fragte Erik dann, als hätte er seine Gedanken gehört. Hatte er das? Charles konnte es nicht mehr sagen.   
Er schüttelte den Kopf, als sich die Erinnerungen quälend in ihm ausbreiteten.  
„Meine Schule existiert nicht mehr. Ich habe sie geschlossen, schon vor vielen Jahren.“  
„Wieso?“, fragte Erik weiter und Charles meinte, ehrliches Interesse in seinem Gesicht zu sehen.   
Als würde das irgendetwas ändern.  
„Weil ich …“  
 _Weil ich nicht noch mehr Verluste ertragen konnte _ …  
Charles sprach es nicht aus. Erik würde es ohnehin nicht verstehen. Er würde nicht verstehen, wie es sich anfühlte, in ihre Gesichter zu sehen und zu wissen, dass er nichts für sie tun konnte. Oder wie es sich anfühlte, dabei zuzusehen, wie die letzten Beweise dafür, dass es _Xavier's School_ einmal gegeben hatte, im prasselnden Feuer des Kamins zu Asche wurden.  
„Du bereust es“, stellte Erik fest.  
Charles entwich ein Seufzen, tief und voller Qual.  
„Jedem verdammten Tag …“  
Noch nie hatte er das ausgesprochen, doch jetzt spürte er, dass es die Wahrheit war.   
Er hatte das nie gewollt.  
 _Carlos, der auf der breiten Treppe saß und weinte. Amanda, die zu ihm hoch sah, bevor sie das Metallschild mit seinem Namen von der Mauer neben dem Tor riss. Und dieser grauenvolle Ausdruck in Hanks Gesicht, bevor er sich wortlos in seine Labore zurückzog und Charles ihn erst Tage später wiedersah _ …  
Nie …  
Und er bereute es.  
Gott, er bereute so vieles ...  
„Und du?“, fragte er leise. „Hast du es jemals bereut, Shaw getötet zu haben?“  
„Nein“, antwortete Erik sofort und ohne einen Funken Zweifel.  
Charles nickte nur. Eriks Antwort überraschte ihn nicht im Geringsten.   
Trotzdem tat sie weh.  
„Gibt es überhaupt etwas, was du bereust?“, fuhr er fort, ohne recht zu wissen, wieso. „Bereuen kannst?“  
Erik holte tief Luft.  
„Ich bereue das hier. Zehn verdammte Jahre, Charles …“  
 _Das hier_ …   
Und was war das? Erik blieb ihm die Antwort schuldig.  
„Und was ist mit uns? Bereust du es, dass wir miteinander geschlafen haben?“  
Die Frage kam einfach so und Charles spürte, wie sich alles in ihm schmerzhaft zusammenzog, gierig darauf, die Antwort zu bekommen, die er brauchte, um Erik endlich aus seiner verwundeten Seele zu kratzen. Es würde eine Narbe bleiben, das wusste er. Eine fürchterliche Narbe, die er niemals loswerden würde. Doch konnte sie wirklich schlimmer sein als das hier?  
 _Sag es, bitte …!_   
In seinen Gedanken flehte er.  
Doch Erik … zögerte.  
Charles' Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, in dem all der Schmerz saß, der schon viel zu lange in seinem Inneren tobte. Der an die Oberfläche drängte, seit Logan an seine Tür geklopft hatte und stärker und stärker wurde, jede Sekunde ein wenig mehr. Wieso machte er sich eigentlich noch die Mühe, ihn aufhalten zu wollen?  
Er sah zu Erik, suchte seine Augen und verlor sich für einen Moment in ihnen. Der andere Mann schwieg noch immer.  
 _Zweifel, Erik? Ausgerechnet jetzt?_   
Charles wollte keine Zweifel. Er wollte Wut, wollte Kälte, wollte den Hass, den Erik über alles andere stellte, schon sein ganzes, verdammtes Leben lang! Diesen wilden Hass, das einzige Gefühl, das je _wahr_ gewesen war. Das einzige Gefühl, bei dem er sicher sein konnte, dass es ihm nicht nur jetzt, sondern für immer gehören würde!  
Er senkte den Blick und betrachtete Eriks Hände. Die sanft streicheln und im nächsten Moment brutal töten konnten. Ein dunkles Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus.   
Und plötzlich wusste er, was er tun musste.  
  
„Willst du mich?“  
Charles setzte die Frage wie eine der schwarzen Schachfiguren in den Raum.   
Eriks Blick glitt über sein Gesicht, seinen Körper, der ebenso kaputt war wie sein Verstand.  
„Ja“, sagte er dann.  
Charles unterdrückte den Laut, der seine Kehle hinaufstieg. Die Dunkelheit in seinem Inneren wurde stärker, ballte sich zu einem schwarzen Loch zusammen, das jedes Gefühl aus ihm heraussaugte. Zumindest beinahe. Eines blieb. Und es beiseite zu drängen kostete mehr Kraft, als er noch aufbringen konnte.  
„Was hält dich auf?“  
Erik runzelte die Stirn.  
„Ich werde dich nicht mehr anfassen. Nicht, wenn du es nicht willst.“  
Charles lachte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht, um die Tränen aus seinen Augen zu wischen.  
Bei jedem anderen hätte man Bedauern aus diesen Worten heraushören können. Doch nicht bei Erik. Nein, bei ihm waren sie ein weiterer Beweis für das, was er war. Erik lebte nur für seine eigenen Ziele. An den Folgen seiner Handlungen war er nicht interessiert. In seinen Augen waren sie und er selbst kaum mehr als _Kollateralschäden_.  
„Dieser Anflug von Moral kommt etwas spät, findest du nicht?“  
Erik antwortete nicht darauf, aber das hatte Charles auch nicht erwartet. Er spürte den grauen Blick auf seinen Lippen beinahe körperlich und erkannte, was dieses andere Gefühl war, das er nicht verdrängen konnte.   
Es war Sehnsucht.   
Es war absurd und falsch und tat _weh_. Dennoch spürte er sie viel zu deutlich.   
„Küss mich.“  
Charles sprach die Wörter aus, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken.   
Zumindest redete er sich das ein, als Erik sich tatsächlich über ihn beugte und die Lippen auf seine presste.   
Hart und fast schon brutal, doch auch warm und viel zu gut.  
Charles entwich ein leises Keuchen und Erik schob sofort gierig die Zunge in seinen Mund, nahm ihn ganz ein. Charles erwiderte seine Küsse, kämpfte gegen die Übermacht, mit der Erik ihn zu ersticken drohte. Schnappte nach ihm, vergrub die Zähne in seiner empfindlichen Haut, schmeckte Blut. Vorhin hatte er Erik noch die Oberhand gelassen. Diesmal würde er es ihm nicht so leicht machen. Seine Hände glitten über Eriks Gesicht, durch seine Haare, dann tiefer. Charles zerrte an seinem Hemd, riss den Stoff aus seiner Hose, als das Verlangen, Eriks nackte Haut zu berühren, übermächtig wurde. Eriks Muskeln zuckten unter seinen Berührungen und als er seine Hände weiter bewegte, spürte er die heiße Härte seiner Erregung unter den Fingerspitzen. Charles lachte erstickt gegen seine Lippen. Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Erik ging auf sein Spiel ein. Wollte ihn, wenigstens körperlich.  
Und brachte ihn seinem Ziel damit ein Stück näher.  
  
Er verstärkte seinen Griff, suchte nach dem Knopf von Eriks Hose, bis der ihn plötzlich von sich stieß.   
Charles sah zu ihm auf. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich im Rhythmus seiner schweren Atemzüge und er spürte die vertraute Hitze der Erregung viel zu deutlich. Erik blickte auf ihn herab und diesmal waren die Wellen in dem nebeligen Grau so klar zu erkennen, dass Charles sie nicht mehr übersehen konnte.  
„Charles …“  
Charles leckte sich über die Lippen, sah, dass Eriks Augen seiner Zunge folgte. Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Du hast dir genommen, was du wolltest. Du wirst mich jetzt nicht abweisen. Nicht nach dem, was du mir angetan hast.“  
Erik breitete die Arme aus und stützte sich mit den Händen über ihm ab, nahm ihn gefangen. Charles atmete tief ein, sog seinen Geruch in sich auf.  
„Willst du das hier denn?“, fragte Erik leise.  
Charles biss die Zähne zusammen und schwieg. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Er wollte es nicht. Und doch viel zu sehr. Und vielleicht half die Brutalität gegen diese viel zu starken Gefühle in seinem Inneren, die unter Eriks Berührungen aufloderten und ihn zu verschlingen drohten. Vielleicht half sie gegen das Gefühl des Verlusts, dass sich bereits jetzt vor ihm abzeichnete. Denn Erik würde ihn verlassen. Schon wieder. Und er würde ihn nicht aufhalten können. Er würde nie mehr von Erik bekommen als das hier.  
  
„Schlaf mit mir, Erik. Jetzt.“  
 _Lass es mich noch einmal spüren, bevor du mich wieder zurücklässt._  
„Nein …“  
„Und wieso nicht?“  
Erik legte die Stirn in Falten, als müsste er über die Frage tatsächlich nachdenken.  
„Ich will nicht, dass die anderen uns hören“, antwortete er dann.  
Charles lachte schrill.  
„Tu nicht so, als würde dich das wirklich kümmern. Das hat es vorhin doch auch nicht.“  
Außerdem war es für solche Bedenken längst zu spät. Dafür hatten sie sich die falschen Mutanten als Begleiter ausgesucht.  
Erik zog ihn an sich, so dicht, dass Charles seinen warmen Atem auf der Haut spüren konnte. So dicht, dass eine kleine Bewegung ausgereicht hätte, um ihn zu küssen.  
Charles tat es nicht.  
„Versuche nicht, dich zu entschuldigen, Erik“, zischte er gegen die Lippen, nach denen er sich so sehnte. „Das steht dir nicht. Und jetzt _nimm' mich_. Das ist es doch, was du willst, oder?“  
 _Tu es, Erik.  
Tu mir noch einmal weh, damit ich es schaffe, dich nicht mehr zu vermissen._  
Erik sagte nichts, doch Charles sah die Antwort in seinem Gesicht, wenigstens dieses eine Mal.  
„Wie du meinst.“  
Charles atmete heftig aus. Ob vor Erleichterung oder Panik, dass Erik auf seine Forderung einging, vermochte er nicht zu sagen.  
Erik beugte sich über ihn und hantierte an seinem Gürtel herum. Zumindest glaubte Charles das, denn alles, was er wahrnahm, war Eriks Wange an seiner. Seine Lippen, die leicht wie Schneeflocken über seinen Hals tanzten, ohne ihn je wirklich zu berühren.  
„Steh' auf“, befahl Erik und Charles gehorchte.   
Seine Beine waren schwach, doch sie trugen ihn. Noch zumindest.  
„Dreh' dich um.“  
Charles tat auch das und schloss die Augen, diesmal vor Erleichterung. Ein Teil von ihm wollte Eriks Gesicht sehen, wenn er ihn nahm. Der Rest von ihm war froh, dass Erik es nicht zuließ. Charles hätte die Kälte in seinem Blick nicht ertragen, nicht dabei.  
Erik legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zwang ihn zu einem der Sessel. Charles verstand sofort, beugte sich leicht nach vorne und legte seine Hände auf das helle Leder. Erik packte seine Hose und zog sie grob herunter. Kurz löste er sich von ihm, um auch seine eigene zu öffnen, dann spürte Charles seine Hände wieder. Eriks Daumen strich für einen Moment beinahe zärtlich über seinen Beckenknochen, doch die Berührung war zu kurz, um sie wirklich genießen zu können. Und es war sowieso egal, als er sich an ihn drängte und Charles seine Härte an seinem Hintern spürte.  
Erik machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihn irgendwie vorzubereiten. Er umfasste seine Hüften und zog ihn grob in die richtige Position, drückte die Finger so fest in sein Fleisch, dass Charles Hämatome davontragen würde.  
Dann drang er in ihn.  
  
Der Schmerz war so stark, dass Charles nur noch in seine eigene Hand beißen konnte, um nicht zu schreien. Erik schien es nicht zu bemerken. Oder es interessierte ihn nicht. Er schob sich in ihn, gnadenlos und tief, bis Charles das Gefühl hatte, ohnmächtig zu werden. Erik verletzte ihn, das begriff er selbst in seinem Zustand noch. Trotzdem ließ er es zu.   
Erik verharrte für einen Moment in ihm und Charles nutzte die Sekunden für einen Atemzug, der sich anfühlte, als wäre sein Hals voller Scherben. Erik war ihm so nah, dass er seinen Atem im Nacken spüren konnte. Doch jede Erinnerung, die er damit verbinden könnte, verschwand, als der andere Mann begann, sich zu bewegen.   
Erik zog sich beinahe gänzlich aus ihm zurück, um dann erneut in ihn zu dringen, langsam und viel zu tief. Charles biss fester zu, spürte, wie seine Zähne sich in seine Haut bohrten, sie teilten, und schmeckte sein eigenes Blut. Es tat höllisch weh, doch wenigstens spürte er so den Schmerz weniger, den Erik ihm mit jeder Bewegung zufügte. Sein Körper stand in Flammen. Alles brannte und jeder von Eriks Stößen jagte neue Stürme purer Qual über seine Nervenbahnen. Mehr als einmal war Charles kurz davor, ihn anzuflehen, von ihm abzulassen. Doch er sagte kein Wort. Auch nicht, als Erik seinen Winkel änderte und mit jedem heftigen Stoß jenen Punkt in ihm traf, der ihn vor Lust wahnsinnig gemacht hätte, wenn er noch in der Lage gewesen wäre, etwas anderes als Schmerz zu fühlen. Er sagte nichts und ließ zu, dass Erik ihn auseinanderriss, brutal und endgültig, und alles zerfetzte, was jemals zwischen ihnen gewesen war.   
Eriks Hände packten fester zu, zogen seinen brennenden Körper an sich, während er sich wieder und wieder tief in ihm versenkte. Charles spürte das kalte Metall seines Gürtels über seine Schenkel kratzen. Und irgendwo in seinem vor Qual vernebelten Verstand fragte er sich plötzlich, ob Erik es wusste. Dass nur das Serum es ihm ermöglichte, das hier zu spüren. _Ihn_ zu spüren. Wenn er die Spritzen nicht nahm, war da gar nichts. Nur Taubheit und die Erinnerungen an Nächte, die so weit weg von dem hier waren, wie es nur möglich war. Kurz dachte er darüber nach, es Erik zu sagen. Doch auch diese Worte kamen nicht über seine Lippen.  
Was tat er hier eigentlich …  
Sein Blut vermischte sich mit salzigen Tränen und Charles konnte nicht sagen, ob sie von dem Schmerz kamen oder von der Trauer, dass es so endete. Es war nicht gut. Nicht befriedigend, in keinerlei Hinsicht.  
Das hier war gar nichts.  
  
Er hörte Erik hinter sich keuchen. Er kannte dieses Keuchen. Kannte die Art, wie sich Eriks Hände in seine Haut krallten, wie sich sein Körper hinter ihm verkrampfte. Er hatte ihn zu oft kommen sehen. Und er wusste genau, was er sehen würde, wenn er sich jetzt zu ihm umdrehen würde. Eriks vor Lust verzerrtes Gesicht, diesen dunklen Glanz in seinen grauen Augen, die Hitze in seinen Wangen, das leise Stöhnen, das von seinen Lippen tropfte.  
Und er war der Grund dafür. Wenigstens das konnte er noch. Das Lachen starb irgendwo in seinem Inneren.  
Erik ergoss sich in ihm und Charles fühlte das heiße Pulsieren tief in sich. Er schluckte hart und schmeckte Kupfer und Salz. Er wollte stöhnen, schreien, doch er konnte es nicht. Er konnte gar nichts mehr. Nicht mehr stehen, nicht atmen, nicht einmal mehr denken. Da war nur noch Schmerz, überall in ihm.  
Seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Erik zog ihn an sich, so nah, dass Charles seinen rasenden Herzschlag im Rücken spürte.   
So nah, dass er die Wärme seines Körpers fühlen konnte.  
Die Erkenntnis sickerte in seinen Verstand wie Wassertropfen in ausgetrockneten Boden. Denen eine Flutwelle folgte, als Erik sich über ihn beugte, die Lippen in seinen Nacken legte und ihn küsste.  
Er hatte sich geirrt.   
Oh Gott, er hatte sich so sehr geirrt!  
Die Kälte, die ihm aus Eriks Worten entgegenkam, die seine Berührungen unerträglich machte, sie war nur Fassade. Eine kalte und harte Mauer, die Erik um sich herum errichtet hatte, um sich vor ihm abzuschirmen. Wie Shaws Helm, den er trug, damit Charles nicht sah, was er wirklich dachte. Oder fühlte.  
Und Erik tat es. Fühlen. Und erst jetzt, wo Charles seine warmen Lippen spürte, begriff er seinen furchtbaren Fehler. Seine Worte, seine Berührungen, die Küsse … Erik tat das nicht, um ihm wehzutun. Nicht nur. Nein, er tat es, weil er Antworten wollte, sich nach ihnen sehnte, genau wie er selbst. Denn seine eigenen Züge waren wertlos, wenn die Antwort der Gegenseite ausblieb. Die Partie stockte, unlösbar. Und nur er konnte das ändern, denn Erik akzeptierte nur seine Züge, nur _ihn_ , den einzigen, den er als ebenbürtigen Gegner betrachtete.   
Der einzige, dessen Züge ihm etwas bedeuteten.  
„Es tut mir leid ...“  
Wieder diese Worte. Und jetzt, wo seine Kraft nicht mehr ausreichte, seine Seele zusammenzuhalten und er auf die Scherben seiner selbst herabsah, tat Charles endlich das, was er schon so lange wollte. Ihm glauben. Eriks Worte nicht nur hören, sondern spüren. Die Wahrheit fühlen, die in ihnen mitschwang. Und da war so viel Wahrheit.  
Und jetzt rann sie durch seine Finger, ohne, dass er sie festhalten konnte.  
„Ich weiß ...“, erwiderte er kraftlos.  
Da war noch mehr, so viel mehr, das er sagen sollte. Doch die Schuld, die sich auf ihn senkte wie eine dunkle Lawine, erdrückte jedes Wort. Und ihm wurde klar, dass er auch dabei gelogen hatte. Charles Xavier war nicht tot. Nein, er lebte und litt und jetzt war es so offensichtlich, dass er es nicht mehr länger leugnen konnte. Diese Erkenntnis sollte ihn wohl freuen. Sie tat es nicht. Nein, da war nur Dunkelheit ohne jede Hoffnung.  
  
Erik zog sich aus ihm zurück und selbst das tat weh. Charles wimmerte hilflos, als der Schmerz seine Wirbelsäule hinaufschoss und seinen Körper wie ein greller Blitz durchzuckte.  
Erik sagte nichts. Berührte ihn nicht mehr, half ihm nicht, als Charles erneut versuchte, sich wieder anzuziehen.   
Was tat er hier nur …?  
„Ich werde noch etwas schlafen.“  
Charles wusste nicht, wieso er das sagte. Das und nicht die anderen Dinge, die er jetzt wieder so deutlich vor sich sehen konnte, dass er sie nicht länger ignorieren konnte.  
Das und nicht seine eigene Wahrheit.  
 _Ich liebe dich _ …  
Er könnte es Erik sagen.  
Am Ende tat er es nicht.   
Nein, am Ende gab er auf, einmal mehr. Warf seinen König um und verließ das Schlachtfeld. Diesmal für immer.  
  
Der Weg zu den Schlafkabinen war nur kurz, aber er fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit an.  
Charles streckte eine Hand nach der Klinke aus, zögerte aber dann.  
Langsam drehte er sich um und sah zurück, ließ das Bild des anderen Mannes auf sich wirken. Erik stand noch immer im Gang. Nur wenig an ihm verriet, was kurz zuvor passiert war. Seine zerknitterte Kleidung, der dunkle Glanz in seinen Augen. Erst jetzt wurde Charles klar, wie sehr er ihr Grau vermisst hatte. Diesen Ton, den er immer wieder gesucht hatte, im wolkenverhangenen Himmel über dem See, in dem Metall, das die Flure unter dem Haus wie gefrorenes Wasser bedeckte, in den feinen Kieselsteinen auf den Wegen. Und den er doch nirgendwo fand, außer in seinen Träumen.  
Erik sah zurück und für einen kurzen Moment erkannte Charles in seinem Gesicht den gleichen Schmerz, den auch er spürte. Wie hatte er die ganze Zeit so blind sein können?  
 _Das mit dir … das war keine Lüge._  
Vielleicht hatte Erik wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt. Was Kennedy anging. Was ihn anging.  
Das sollte diesen furchtbaren Schmerz in ihm erträglicher machen. Es tat es nicht.  
 _Es tut mir leid …_  
Er sprach es nicht aus. Er dachte es nur. Klar und deutlich und voller Reue.  
Erik reagierte nicht.  
  
Charles wandte sich von ihm ab, öffnete die Tür und betrat den Raum dahinter.  
Vorhin hatte er den Abstand genossen. Jetzt fühlte er sich nur noch grausam an.   
Grausam und endgültig.  
  
  
In der kleinen Kabine war es so kalt, dass er augenblicklich zu frieren begann.   
Jedenfalls glaubte Charles, dass es davon kam.   
Vielleicht war es aber auch die kalte Leere in seinem Inneren, die ihn frösteln ließ.  
Das schmale Bett füllte den Raum beinahe vollkommen aus. Am Fußende stand eine Tasche, die Charles als seine eigene erkannte. Wer hatte sie hier abgestellt? Er hob sie auf die Matratze und öffnete sie. Darin fand er die Kleidungsstücke, in denen er Westchester verlassen hatte, und einige andere Dinge, bei denen er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, wer sie eingepackt hatte. Charles zog das grellbunte Hemd heraus und breitete es neben der Tasche aus. Der Stoff stank nach Schweiß und Alkohol, doch wenigstens waren es seine eigenen Gerüche. Mit ihnen konnte er leben. Er zog sich das hellblaue Hemd von den Schultern und merkte zu spät, dass er es mit seinem Blut versaute. Er hob die Hand vor sein Gesicht und betrachtete die Bisswunde. Noch immer pulsierte das Blut tiefrot aus ihr heraus. Er sah sich um und als er nichts anderes fand, drückte er wieder das Hemd auf die Wunde. Er würde sie verbinden müssen. Oder Hank bitten, es zu tun.   
Später.  
Während er darauf wartete, dass die Blutung aufhörte, sah er sich um. Zu beiden Seiten des Betts befanden sich quadratische Nachttische. Charles ließ sich auf das Bett sinken, klemmte die verletzte Hand zwischen seine Oberschenkel und öffnete einen der Schränke. Was er suchte, wusste er selbst nicht, begann aber, es zu ahnen, als er zwei Gläser und – viel wichtiger - eine Flasche fand. Er stöhnte erleichtert auf, griff nach der Flasche und zog sie an sich wie einen Schatz. Das blutige Hemd löste sich von seiner Hand, als er wie ferngesteuert den Deckel aufschraubte, doch er ignorierte es. Es spielte ohnehin keine Rolle. Nichts spielte mehr eine Rolle.  
Der Alkohol ätzte den Geschmack von Blut aus seinem Mund, doch nicht den der Schuld. Nicht den der Trauer. Und nicht den von Eriks Lippen …   
Verflucht, was tat er hier eigentlich?  
Charles lachte hilflos auf und verschluckte sich. Die Flasche entglitt seinen Händen und schlug polternd auf dem Boden auf. Er sah auf seine Hände herab. Die Wunde brannte. Brannte, genau wie der Rest seines Körpers, wie sein Verstand, durch den sich Schmerz und Schuld fraßen, unerträglich. Noch schlimmer war nur, dass Charles ihn noch immer spüren konnte. Erik noch immer spüren konnte. Das Echo seiner Berührungen, den stechenden Schmerz zwischen seinen Beinen und die warme Feuchtigkeit seines Spermas, das langsam aus ihm sickerte. Und es tat weh, so unglaublich weh.  
 _Es tut mir so leid _ …   
Er dachte die Worte mit aller Macht, als er sich nach hinten auf das Bett sinken ließ. Doch erst, als er seinen Arm über sein Gesicht hob und sein Blick auf die Einstichstellen fiel, wurde ihm klar, dass es sinnlos war. Erik konnte seine Entschuldigung nicht hören. Genau wie er die unzähligen anderen Gedanken nicht hatte hören können, die Charles ihm in den letzten Stunden stumm entgegengeschrien hatte. Weil er kein Telepath mehr war.  
  
Charles schloss die Augen, doch er meinte, es noch immer sehen zu können.   
Das Schachbrett ihrer zerstörten Leben, bedeckt vom Dreck zu vieler Kämpfe.   
Zerbrochen, jetzt, wo er seinen letzten Zug gemacht und verloren hatte. Erik verloren hatte. Und er spürte keine Erleichterung. Keine Hoffnung auf das Danach.  
Da war nur noch …  
… Schmerz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Achtzehn Jahre später**  
  
Manchmal dachte Charles noch immer daran zurück. An jene furchtbaren Stunden in diesem Flugzeug. Und wenn die Erinnerungen besonders drängend wurden, konnte er sogar das Echo jener widerstreitenden Emotionen spüren, die ihn innerlich zu zerreißen gedroht hatten. Dann spürte er für einen Moment wieder jene Hoffnungslosigkeit, die ihm absolut schien, als er zwischen seinen verdreckten Kleidungsstücken auf dem harten Bett lag, würgend und schluchzend und so unendlich verzweifelt.  
Damals hatte er geglaubt, es würde nie wieder besser werden …  
Aber es wurde besser. Nicht sofort und nicht einfach so, doch es wurde besser. Es kam alles zurück.  
Die Hoffnung.  
Die Visionen von einer friedlichen Zukunft, von denen einige tatsächlich wahr wurden.  
Und schließlich Erik.  
Sie verbrachten viele Jahre zusammen und beinahe ebenso viele getrennt, kämpften gegen- und füreinander, und irgendwie fanden sie einander in diesem Chaos, das sich _Leben_ nannte, immer wieder. Als wäre ihr Zusammensein ein Naturgesetz, gegen das sie vollkommen machtlos waren.  
Vielleicht war es aber auch einfach ihr innigster Wunsch, dem sie irgendwann nicht mehr widerstehen konnten. Oder wollten.  
Es war nicht alles gut, auch nach zwei Jahrzehnten nicht. Man konnte die Risse immer noch sehen. Sie noch spüren, wenn man die Augen schloss und mit den Fingern über das strich, was sie miteinander aufgebaut hatten. Und sie würden wohl auch nie ganz verschwinden. Das zu begreifen war Charles nicht leicht gefallen, doch er hatte es gelernt. Und am Ende war es wohl ein geringer Preis für ihr gemeinsames Leben.  
  
„Worüber denkst du nach?“  
Charles zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, als ihn Eriks tiefe Stimme in die Realität zurückholte. Er sah von den Schachfiguren vor sich auf und begegnete dem Blick des anderen Mannes. Im warmen Licht der vielen Glühbirnen über ihren Köpfen wirkten Eriks Augen mehr golden als grau.  
Charles hob die Schultern.  
„Entschuldige bitte. Ich war mit den Gedanken woanders.“  
Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Eriks Lippen und ließ sein Herz höher schlagen. Wie sehr er dieses Lächeln liebte!  
„Das habe ich bemerkt“, entgegnete Erik amüsiert. „Verrätst du mir, wo du gewesen bist?“  
Charles beugte sich in seinem Korbsessel nach vorne und setzte eine der weißen Figuren, bevor er erneut seinen Blick auffing.  
„Ich bin nach Paris geflogen.“  
Erik musterte ihn über den kleinen Tisch hinweg, der von dem Schachbrett beinahe vollkommen ausgefüllt wurde. Er hatte die langen Beine übereinander geschlagen und wirkte entspannt, trotzdem konnte man selbst jetzt die Kraft spüren, die seinem Körper innewohnte. Die oberen Knöpfe seines Hemds waren offen und erlaubten Charles einen direkten Blick auf die Narbe, die sich wie die grausige Imitation einer Kette um seinen Hals wand. Erik verbarg sie schon länger nicht mehr.  
„Und bist du angekommen?“  
Erik wusste sofort, was er meinte. Natürlich.  
„Nicht in Paris, nein.“  
Erik machte seinen eigenen Zug, bevor er das Gespräch fortsetzte.  
„Wo dann?“  
Charles dachte einen Augenblick über die Frage nach.  
„Am wichtigsten Ziel von allen. Der Hoffnung“, sagte er dann, sicher, dass es die richtige Antwort war.  
Erik stützte einen Ellbogen auf die Lehne seines Sessels und legte das Kinn auf seine Hand. Sein Ausdruck war ernst, doch das Lächeln lag noch immer wie ein Schatten auf seinen Lippen.  
„Nietzsche betrachtete die Hoffnung als größtes aller Übel, weil sie die Menschen dazu bringt, sich immer wieder quälen zu lassen.“  
Charles nickte.  
„Das letzte der Übel aus Pandoras Büchse, mit denen Zeus die Menschheit strafen wollte, ja.“  
„Du siehst das offenbar anders.“  
Charles senkte den Blick auf das Schachbrett, überlegte kurz und machte dann seinen Zug.  
„Das tue ich“, entgegnete er. „Und nicht nur, weil ich die Idee, das Leben als Qual zu bezeichnen, nicht teile. Ich betrachte die Hoffnung nicht als Übel.“  
„Als was dann?“  
Charles suchte erneut seine Augen und lächelte.  
„Sie ist die zentrale Triebkraft allen Handelns. Ohne Hoffnung gibt es keine Bewegung, weder zum Leben noch zum Tod, weder zum Übel noch zum Glück, nichts. Hoffnungslosigkeit bedeutet Stillstand. Die völlige Abkehr von der eigenen Existenz.“  
Der andere Mutant musterte ihn.  
„Wieso hat Zeus sie dann zu den anderen Übeln in die Büchse getan?“  
„Vielleicht war er doch nicht so kalt, wie er dachte?“  
Erik lachte auf, ein tiefer Laut voller Wärme.  
„Der ewige Optimist, was?“  
„Das müsstest du doch inzwischen wissen“, sagte Charles augenzwinkernd. „Immerhin führen wir dieses Gespräch nicht zum ersten Mal.“  
„In der Tat“, erwiderte Erik.  
Er hob eine Hand und zog mit einer knappen Bewegung seiner Finger das metallene Tablett zu sich, auf dem eine Flasche Wein, eine Teekanne sowie Gläser und Tassen bereitstanden.  
„Noch Tee?“  
Charles war versucht zu nicken, verzog aber dann das Gesicht.  
„Eigentlich ist keine gute Idee ist, abends noch schwarzen Tee zu trinken.“  
Erik überging seinen Einwand, füllte eine Tasse, goss genau die richtige Menge Milch hinein und reichte sie ihm.  
„Willst du mir sagen, dass du dir die ganze Mühe gemacht hast, um jetzt schon schlafen zu gehen?“  
Charles atmete den herben Duft des Tees ein und grinste in sich hinein. Nein, das war tatsächlich keine Alternative. Immerhin hatte es ihn Tage gekostet, das gemeinsame Abendessen am Bootshaus auf der anderen Seite des Sees zu organisieren, ohne, dass Erik etwas davon mitbekam. Und er würde seinen Erfolg bis zum Ende genießen, wusste er doch, wie kostbar Stunden wie diese waren.  
Erik lebte inzwischen seit fast vier Jahren mit ihm hier. Anfangs nur als Gast, doch seine Anwesenheit war schnell zur Selbstverständlichkeit geworden. Er unterrichtete sogar. Seine eigenen Fächer, von denen ihm besonders Sprachen, Kunst und Musik am Herzen lagen, und einen Teil von Hanks Stunden, wenn der Termine in der Hauptstadt hatte. Wie Charles erwartet hatte, war Erik ein hervorragender Lehrer. Die Schüler mochten ihn. Und auch Erik genoss seine Aufgabe immer mehr. Manchmal sogar etwas zu sehr, wenn Charles an manch heftige Diskussionen über die Lehrinhalte dachte. In jedem Fall spannte sie der Schulalltag so sehr ein, dass sie viel zu selten Gelegenheit fanden, ungestört Zeit miteinander zu verbringen.  
  
Während er seinen Tee trank, ließ Charles den Blick über den See schweifen. Die Sonne war mittlerweile zwischen den Bäumen versunken und hinter immer mehr Fenstern des Hauses gingen die Lichter an. Der Schein reichte fast bis zu der breiten Holzterrasse, auf der sie saßen. Es waren mehr Lichter als damals, als er hier mit Erik das erste richtige Gespräch nach über zehn Jahren geführt hatte. Der Anbau hatte sich als gute Entscheidung erwiesen.  
Ein dunkles Grummeln riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und Charles sah auf. Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Wolkenberge, die sich in ihre Richtung bewegten. Und als wollten diese seine Aufmerksamkeit angemessen honorieren, fuhr ein kräftiger Windstoß über den See und strich kühl über seine Haut. Charles runzelte die Stirn. Das Grummeln wurde lauter, wurde zu einem tiefen Brummen, das direkt aus dem Himmel über ihnen zu kommen schien.  
„Ein Gewitter“, stellte er fest und setzte die Tasse ab.  
Neben ihm lachte Erik auf.  
„Hast du es bei all deiner Planung übersehen, den Wetterbericht zu lesen?“  
Charles sah ihn wieder an.  
„Hast du ihn gelesen?“  
Erik ließ die Frage unbeantwortet. Und Charles hätte ihn wohl bei dem heftigen Donnerschlag, der in diesem Moment die friedliche Stille um sie herum zerriss, ohnehin nicht verstanden. Er holte tief Luft und meinte, den Regen schon riechen zu können. Es ging schnell. Zu schnell.  
„Wenn wir jetzt losgehen, könnten wir es noch zum Haus zurückschaffen.“  
Erik hob den Kopf und musterte den Himmel über ihnen, der sich immer schneller verdunkelte.  
„Nein, dazu ist es zu spät.“  
Er klang nicht im geringsten bedauernd, stellte Charles fest. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst. Wie hatte er das übersehen können?  
  
Erik konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Schachbrett und Charles' Blick folgte seiner Hand, die sich auf genau die Figur senkte, die er erwartet hatte.  
„Also willst du die Nacht hier verbringen?“, fragte er weiter.  
Erik grinste ihn über das Brett hinweg an.  
„Was spricht dagegen?“  
Seine Finger sprangen über die Figur hinweg und setzten eine andere. Charles lachte in sich hinein. Auch nach all den Jahren weigerte sich Erik, ihn seinen Stil durchschauen zu lassen.  
„Wie ich sehe, fällt dir kein Gegenargument ein.“  
Seine Augen blitzten belustigt und Charles schnaubte.  
„Du musst mir auch Zeit zum Antworten geben.“  
Doch am Ende hatte er wohl Recht.  
Der Wind wurde stärker, rauschte durch die Bäume und an den Holzwänden des Bootshauses vorbei und trieb das Wasser des Sees in Wellen vor sich her. Kurz darauf fielen die ersten Regentropfen. Sie würden es tatsächlich nicht mehr zum Haus schaffen. Charles schluckte den aufkeimenden Ärger über die Lücke in seinen Planungen herunter und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihre Schachpartie. Jetzt, wo sich die Reihe der Schachfiguren immer weiter lichteten, nahm auch ihr Spiel an Tempo auf. Der metallisch glänzende König, Eriks König, rückte in greifbare Nähe. Doch Charles kannte seinen Gegner gut genug, um zu wissen, dass der es ihm nicht leicht machen würde.  
Mehrere Blitzschläge und heftiger Donner ließen ihn so heftig zusammenfahren, dass er beinahe die Figuren umriss.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir uns doch langsam zurückziehen“, schlug Erik vor.  
Charles schaute über die Terrasse auf den See hinaus und kam nicht umhin, ihm zuzustimmen. Auch wenn sie unter dem breiten Dach, unter dem sie den Tisch aufgestellt hatten, geschützt waren, wenn das Unwetter noch stärker wurde, würden sie dennoch ziemlich nass werden.  
„Und wohin?“  
Erik deutete mit dem Kinn auf die selbstgebaute Konstruktion aus Holz und dicken Kissen, welche beinahe die gesamte dem See zugewandte Seite des Bootshauses einnahm und somit am besten vor den Elementen geschützt war. Ein paar Schüler hatten das Riesenmöbel vor einigen Jahren gebaut und nutzten es im Sommer regelmäßig.  
„Es ist breit genug für zwei.“  
Charles konnte nicht anders, er musste lachen.  
„Wieso werde ich nur den Gedanken nicht los, dass du das hier geplant hast, Erik?“  
Der andere Mann grinste.  
„Ich kann Metall manipulieren, nicht das Wetter. Dafür sind andere zuständig.“ Er stand auf und kam auf ihn zu. „Können wir?“  
„Einen Moment noch.“ Charles warf einen letzten Blick auf das Schachbrett und machte seinen Zug. „Schach.“  
Er konnte Eriks Augenrollen spüren, ohne ihn anzusehen.  
  
Erik behielt auch diesmal Recht. Die gepolsterte Bank war breit genug für sie beide. Dennoch …  
Charles drehte das fast leere Weinglas zwischen den Fingern und schaute in die Wand aus Regen hinaus, die inzwischen so dicht war, dass man das Haus kaum noch sehen konnte.  
„Eigentlich hatte ich eine andere Vorstellung von unserem romantischen Abend …“  
Erik zog ihn an sich und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Schläfe.  
„Ich finde das hier sehr romantisch“, erwiderte er, untermalt von einem heftigen Donnerschlag.  
Er hielt kurz inne, dann ließ er seine Lippen weiter wandern. Charles legte automatisch den Kopf zur Seite, um ihm mehr Raum zu geben. Erik verteilte Küsse auf seinem Hals, in seinem Nacken, auf der nackten Haut über seinem Ohr, und jeder einzelne hinterließ eine Spur von Wärme.  
„Und ich weiß, wie wir es noch besser machen können.“  
Seine Stimme war kaum noch mehr als ein sündiges Hauchen gegen seine Haut.  
Charles stellte blind das Glas ab, wandte sich ihm zu und suchte seine Lippen zu einem Kuss, den der andere Mann gierig erwiderte.  
„Hier draußen?“, raunte er, als sie sich kurz trennten.  
Erik küsste ihn wieder, saugte aufreizend an seiner Unterlippe, leckte über die empfindliche Haut.  
„Wieso nicht? Hier kann uns niemand sehen.“  
Charles legte die Hände in seinen Nacken, zog ihn an sich, über sich, als Erik ihn mit dem Rücken in die weichen Kissen drückte.  
„Und echter Widerspruch sieht auch anders aus, Charles,“ setzte er nach.  
Charles grinste gegen seine Lippen und begann, langsam sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.  
„Ich kann dir eben nicht widerstehen.“  
Er zog den Stoff aus Eriks Hose und schob seine Hände darunter, streichelte über Eriks warmen Körper, der sich ihm nur zu willig entgegenschob.  
„Das kann niemand.“  
_Versuchst du gerade, mich eifersüchtig zu machen?_ , hauchte Charles in seine Gedanken.  
Erik lachte leise.  
„Vielleicht. Funktioniert es?“  
Charles küsste ihn wieder und streifte ihm dabei das Hemd von den Schultern.  
_Nein._  
„Lügner.“  
  
Das Gewitter war inzwischen direkt über ihnen, entlud sich in heftigen Blitzen, die das warme Licht um sie herum spalteten, und in dumpfen Donnerschlägen, die klangen, als würde der Himmel selbst auseinanderbrechen. Charles bewegte die Lippen über Eriks Schultern, seinen Hals, seine Brust und meinte fast, die elektromagnetische Spannung auf seiner Haut schmecken zu können. Ob das von seiner Mutation kam? Der Gedanke ließ ihn lächeln.  
Erik trennte sich von ihm, richtete sich auf und zog beinahe hektisch Schuhe, Hose und Unterhose aus. Charles genoss den Anblick seines nackten Körpers im Wechselspiel des Lichts um sie herum, bis Erik sich wieder über ihn beugte und auch ihn seiner Kleidung beraubte. Er drückte sich an ihn, nahm ihn gefangen mit seiner Wärme, seinen glühenden Lippen und seinen Händen, rieb sich an ihm, bis Charles das Gefühl hatte, die Lust greifen zu können.  
Er leckte über Eriks Haut, die Narben, neckte die Brustwarzen, verstärkte seinen Griff um Eriks Härte, spürte die warme Feuchtigkeit des Gleitmittels unter seinen Fingern. Dass Erik es mitgenommen hatte, war wohl ein weiteres Indiz dafür, dass er das hier geplant hatte. Nicht, dass Charles ihm das wirklich übelnahm.  
„Ich will dich ganz, Charles“, murmelte Erik und Charles kam seinem Wunsch nur zu gerne nach. Er zog ihn an sich, schloss die Augen, bevor er zuließ, dass ihre Gedanken ineinanderflossen, miteinander verschmolzen, eins wurden. Grenzen gab es schon lange keine mehr.  
Erik winkelte seine gelähmten Beine an und schob sich zwischen sie. Dann drang er langsam in ihn. Charles stöhnte genießend, als die Eindrücke über ihn hereinbrachen. Erst seine eigenen. Der kurze Schmerz, der Druck, die Schauer wilder Lust, wenn Erik zielsicher den richtigen Punkt in ihm traf, die überwältigende Hitze, die erst seinen Körper und dann seinen Verstand erfasste. Dann Eriks. Die heiße Enge, die köstliche Reibung, die jeden Stoß begleitete, die vielen kleinen, begierigen Gedanken, die sich alle um ihn drehten, und die tiefe Befriedigung, die gut war, so gut, und doch nie genug.  
Sie liebten sich langsam, zärtlich, zögerten das Ende hinaus, so weit es ihnen möglich war, versanken völlig in der Wärme ihrer Körper und ihrer Liebe. Eriks Hüften zuckten, kreisten, reizten ihn, sinnlich und tief und so unendlich gut. Charles' Finger kratzten über seinen Rücken, seinen Hintern, hinterließ rote Striemen der Leidenschaft, als sie schließlich den Gipfel erreichten und gemeinsam abstürzten.  
Erik kam tief in ihm, stöhnte, bewegte sich weiter, genoss die pulsierenden Wellen satter, lustvoller Erlösung, bevor er sich aus ihm zurückzog und schwer auf ihn sank.  
„Weißt du eigentlich, wie erotisch es ist, dich beim Sex zu beobachten?“, fragte er, die Stimme noch immer heiser vor Verlangen.  
Charles öffnete die Augen wieder und sah ihn an.  
„Ich denke schon. Und ich kann das Kompliment nur zurückgeben.“  
„Du hattest die ganze Zeit die Augen geschlossen“, bemerkte Erik grinsend.  
„Ach Erik“, erwiderte Charles lachend und tippte sacht mit zwei Fingern gegen seine Schläfe. _Seit wann muss ich dich dafür ansehen?_  
  
Der Regen wurde langsam schwächer. Das Gewitter zog weiter und zurück blieb ein diffuses Licht wie aus einer anderen Welt.  
Charles strich mit einer Hand über die kratzige Wolldecke, bevor er den Arm darunter schob und auf Eriks warmen Körper legte. Eriks eigene Hand lag auf seinem Rücken, wo seine Finger Muster zeichneten, die sich ihm nicht erschlossen.  
„Und?“, fragte Erik leise. „Ist das hier romantisch genug für dich?“  
Charles lächelte, bevor er ihn küsste.  
„Ich bin zufrieden.“  
Erik öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an. Das ferne Aufflackern der Blitze ließ seine Augen silbern aufleuchten.  
„Gut.“  
Er stemmte sich nach oben, beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn wieder, bevor er die Zunge in seinen Mund drängte. Charles erwiderte den Kuss ebenso heftig, seufzte tief, als eine weitere Welle von Hitze schwer durch seinen Körper schwappte.  
Derart abgelenkt bemerkte er das Flackern in seinen Gedanken fast nicht. Er löste die Lippen von Eriks und konzentrierte sich darauf. Dann entwich ihm ein Lachen.  
„Was ist so komisch?“, fragte Erik über ihm verwirrt.  
„Ich fürchte, man hat uns nun doch gesehen“, erklärte Charles lachend.  
Erik schaute über die tintenschwarze Oberfläche des Sees zum Haus zurück.  
„Wer?“  
Charles hob eine Hand und streichelte über seine Wange.  
„Du weißt wer.“  
Der andere Mann runzelte die Stirn, dann verstand er. Es gab nicht viel, was dem scharfen Blick ihres jüngsten Neuzugangs entging.  
Die Verwirrung wich einem breiten Grinsen.  
„Er wird es überleben.“  
Er suchte seine Lippen zu einem weiteren Kuss, tief und feucht und heiß.  
„Wieso werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass es dir gefällt, beobachtet zu werden?“, fragte Charles ihn leise.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung“, gab Erik zurück und leckte lasziv über seine Unterlippe. „Warum es mir gefallen sollte, wenn jemand das hier sieht.“  
Sein Mund wanderte weiter, glitt über seinen Hals, die Schlüsselbeine, seine Brustwarzen, wo Erik sanft an seiner Haut knabberte. „Sieht, was ich mit deinem Körper anstelle.“  
Charles wollte lachen, doch es klang mehr wie ein williges Stöhnen.  
„Du bist unglaublich.“  
„Ich weiß“, gab der andere Mutant zurück. „Deswegen liebst du mich doch, oder?“  
„Da gibt es schon noch ein paar andere Gründe.“  
„Zähl sie auf, Professor.“  
Charles griff in seine Haare, durch die sich erste Spuren von Grau zogen, und zog Erik wieder über sich.  
„Ich denke, du kennst sie“, sagte er grinsend.  
Er ließ seine Hände wieder unter der Decke verschwinden und strich über Eriks Rücken, hinab zu seinem Hintern, weiter nach vorne und zwischen seine Beine.  
„Aber ich kann sie dir nochmal zeigen, wenn du willst.“  
Erik schob sich ihm entgegen, ließ die Hüften gegen seine Hand zucken. Charles verstärkte seinen Griff, zufrieden, dass diese kleine Berührung ausreichte, um ihn erneut hart werden zu lassen.  
„Ich bestehe darauf.“  
  
Nach einem Gewitter hatte er immer das Gefühl, dass die Luft jungfräulicher, reiner schmeckte. Als würden der Regen und die heftigen Entladungen in der Atmosphäre den Himmel von allem reinigen, was Tage und Wochen hinterlassen hatten. Als würde die Welt neu geboren.  
Charles drehte den Kopf und schaute über den See. Die Lichter auf der anderen Seite waren beinahe vollständig verloschen, nur hinter wenigen Fenstern entdeckte er noch das zarte Glimmen einer Nachttischlampe. Scheinbar waren Erik und er nicht die einzigen, die noch wach waren.  
Ein einzelner kalter Wassertropfen prallte auf seine nackte Brust, lief seitlich über seine Rippen herunter und jagte einen Schauer über seinen Körper.  
Charles schaute missmutig nach oben.  
„Das Dach ist undicht.“  
„Nur ein wenig“, murmelte Erik gegen seine Schulter.  
Er löste eine Hand von seinem Körper, griff nach der kratzigen Decke und zog sie höher, bis die Wolle die feuchte Spur aufsaugte. Charles lächelte knapp und drückte sich enger in seine Umarmung. Erik seufzte leise, als er die Arme fester um ihn schloss.  
„Frierst du?“, fragte er sanft.  
„Nein“, gab Charles zurück. Er vergrub das Gesicht an Eriks Schulter und sog seinen Geruch tief in sich ein. „Ich mag es nur, so zu liegen.“  
„Wir liegen doch fast immer so …“  
Eriks Stimme versank beinahe in einem langen Gähnen. Trotzdem entging Charles die Wärme keinen Augenblick.  
„Gute Nacht, Erik.“  
Darauf bekam er keine Antwort mehr.  
  
Charles schloss ebenfalls die Augen und atmete tief durch, sog die frische Luft in sich ein. Und hier, in diesem Moment tiefer Entspannung, tauchte wieder diese Erinnerung in ihm auf. Erik und er in dem Flugzeug, vor so langer Zeit. Einander so nah und doch so weit voneinander entfernt. Er ließ ihre Anwesenheit zu und auch den Schmerz, bis er ihn sanft von sich schob.  
Es war Vergangenheit.  
Und das hier war die Zukunft.  
In der sie am Ende vor allem eines gelernt hatten: das Leben war keine Schachpartie. Und sie waren keine Könige. Sie machten Fehler. Litten. Hassten. Liebten. Weil sie lebten. Weil ihnen so viel mehr offenstand als die Beschränktheit eines Schachbretts, das sie einander zwar nahe-, aber nie zusammenbringen konnte. Weil eine ganze Welt vor ihnen lag.  
  
Als Charles einschlief, tasten sich bereits die ersten Sonnenstrahlen beinahe schüchtern über den schwarzen Himmel. Ein neuer Tag begann.  
Im größten Spiel von allen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, dieses kleine Kapitel konnte euch etwas über das Drama des ersten Teils hinwegtrösten. Bei Charles und mir hat es jedenfalls funktioniert. :)
> 
> Danke fürs Lesen!


End file.
